Family is What you Make it
by Princess101855
Summary: Jenna Potter always believed what people told her about her parents, until a letter said otherwise. Jenna now must find her older half brother, who doesn't even know she exists. Jim Kirk has always had only one person to look out for: himself. Now he has to deal with a megalomaniac old men with control issues to keep his sister safe, who is as prone to attraction trouble as he is.
1. Suprise!

**Before I chicken out, I'm posting this. Mostly to make up for the one that I had to stop (it's still up BTW), but this had been nagging my mind for the past three weeks. So, before I do anything: **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING, J.J. ABRAMS FOR THE NEW MOVIES AND GENE RODDENBERRY FOR CREATING STAR TREK IN THE FIRST PLACE**

**Now that that's done, let's move onto the story :) Reviews and _suggestions _are always welcomed. **

Jenna sighed as she stared down the long Gryffindor House table at breakfast. The year hasn't been great. Dumbledore was on a short leash, thanks to Professor Umbridge, the Ministry's lackey that's been placed here at Hogwarts since September and screwed with her life. Looking down the table at her friends, Jenna couldn't help but wonder when _it _started happening. When they stated breaking away from her. It hurts, but Jenna figures that it's over something stupid that she did or didn't do, but maybe she'll talk to them after breakfast about this…screeches filled the Great Hall, making Jenna grinned.

Hedwig came everyday with a small parcel, which no one could really see unless they were focusing on Hedwig's legs and through Jenna's notice-me-not charm that she figured out last year, and she was very proud of herself for it. News of the Federation never comes to Hogwarts, making them literally isolated from the rest of the universe practically.

Jenna felt that it was important to keep up to date with them, that if something happens, she knows what's going to happen, especially if the Klingons were to invade Earth. There is usually something about recruitment for Starfleet, which Jenna was very interested in, but will probably never see as Hogwarts doesn't teach them the sciences and languages that they need to know, which really upsets her. But whenever Jenna could, she would go to the mechanics and tinker around with their cars and bikes. She's been learning the differences between the old fuel electric cars and the newer and sleeker cars that had special crystals being used to power them, and electricity.

Getting her head back into the present, Jenna had a bewildered look on her face, seeing Hedwig with a letter attached to her leg. Who would send it? Sirius and her have been communicating through the mirrors for more privacy ever since she got them before getting on the train for school back in September.

"Hey girl," she cooed, as she took the letter off Hedwig and hid the small PADD in her hand while slipping it up her sleeve where there was an extra pocket for her precious news. Jenna only had an hour before it dies so she quickly ripped the letter open and scanned it, before dropping it like it burned her hand. She brushed her black hair off her face with a shaking hand as she got up. Jenna looked around quickly and saw Dumbledore's gaze on her letter with a look that she couldn't identify.

"Jenna?" Jenna looked at Hermione, who was looking at her for the expected answer.

"Nothing Hermione. Just…some unexpected news, that's all."

"From who?" She all but demanded. Jenna frowned. Hermione's been getting ridiculously pushy lately…

"Come on Ana, why don't you tell us," Ron said in a casual manner. Jenna flinched at the name Ana. How the red head came up with that, she'll never know.

"No one, just…something unexpected."

"We can help," Hermione said, eyeing the letter with hungry eyes.

"No, I need to deal with this myself," Jenna told her firmly. Not to mention that the battery on the PADD was quickly running out. How that thing still works in Hogwarts, Jenna figures she'll never know as the castle is notorious for short circuiting any electronic devices. Nearly running from the Hall, Jenna re-read the letter while nearly shaking. And to think that there was one more day, and tomorrow, she'll get to see her godfather for the first time in four months.

Getting out of the alcove, Jenna raced back to her dorm and read what was going on in the Federation right now. She quickly adapted a very bored look on her face as there wasn't anything really new…

Jenna perked up at this. This was interesting. The U.S.S. Enterprise will be ready for its maiden voyage in about a year. She grinned widely at that. Another star ship to keep her head in the clouds with. Giving the PADD a sad look when it fizzled out, Jenna packed up her books, with her mind mostly on the letter she got.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Ok, Jenna wasn't normally a violent person, but she was getting _very _close to telling Hermione to shut up, or she'll do it for her. Hermione has been nagging her all day about that letter, with Ron backing her up. It was annoying her to no end. What right do those two have into her personal life?

She snorts in her head. '_What personal life?_' Her life has always been a public spectacle ever since her re-emergence to the wizarding world when she was eleven. _'Twelve,' _she chastised herself remembering her letter. She's going to have a _long _talk with Sirius and Remus about this. Gritting her teeth, she went down to the dungeons for potions class.

Her eyes were starting to get really sore and everything was becoming fuzzier. Taking her glasses off to rub her eyes, they snapped open when she opened her mouth with no sound coming out. She could see her hand in perfect detail. Her hand shook slightly at this. Everyone has always told her that her eyes were beyond repair thanks to the Dursley's treatment and years in a dark cupboard with no light. Folding her glasses up and slipping them into her pockets, Jenna was practically skipping on her way down to the dungeons. Is this what the letter meant by changes? Jenna just shrugged, not wanting to look the gift from the horses mouth.

She was nearly smiling when she reached the classrooms doors with the Slytherins already there. Damn it! And she was the only Gryffindor. Jenna was nearly fuming at this.

"Well, well, look who we have. Princess Potter without her servant and bootlicker." Some of the Slytherins snickered with Malfoy while the rest merely looked bored.

"Done yet?" Jenna asked in a bored voice. She can finally have a little fun with the verbal banter without Ron spewing out childish insults every five seconds.

"No, just wondering how you even managed to get here without your pet Mudblood." Jenna gave a wicked smile.

"I'm just full of surprises aren't I _Draco,_" she purred out his name, making Malfoy squirm uncomfortably.

"And," she dropped her voice. "I like to, how do I say it…keep my opportunities close at hand?" Some of the Slytherin's were staring at her in shock. They always associated Jenna with being blunt, rude, a half-blood with no respect for tradition…and nearly put Draco Malfoy in his place in under five minutes.

Jenna could hear foot steps coming from the other end of the hall, meaning that the Gryffindors were here. Nearly groaning at this for loosing her play time, Jenna just walked inside the classroom, right behind the Slytherins. She walked passed Malfoy and whispered in his ear, "keep your friends close, and your enemies, closer."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna was getting really pissed off at Hermione Granger. She really had no concept of privacy! Every five God damn minutes, she's been hounding for that stupid letter. Jenna finally snapped when she was eating her supper.

"Shut _up _Hermione! Honestly, do you ever stop nagging!" Jenna stormed out of the great Hall, ignoring Hermione's sputtering. Jenna marched up to the Tower, dumped her bag in her trunk, and got her pajama's on, too pissed off and emotionally exhausted to do anything else.

She locked her trunk and put the key around her neck and added her password to it. It helps that Voldemort won't come in as he is the only one who could get into her trunk with a parcel password, even then, he would be hard pressed to figure out what it was. She was asleep long before everyone came up.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Hermione looked around at all the other girls in the dorm and saw that they were all asleep. Jenna is long dead to the world, but was tossing and turning slightly. Thinking this would be the best time to get the letter, Hermione went over to Jenna's trunk to open it.

Jenna never locks the thing, so the trunk would be unlock, it was only logical in her mind. When Hermione went to open the lid, it wouldn't budge. Frowning, Hermione tugged at it slightly, almost willing it to open. Taking her wand, she pointed it at the lock.

_"Alohomora." _The trunk's lock clicked. Hermione smirked at this and went to open the lid and found that it wouldn't budge. Hermione nearly shrieked in frustration. Jenna wasn't suppose to do this. Hermione was grumbling under her breath when she fell onto her bed. Not two minutes later, Jenna started screaming and shrieking, making Hermione fall off her bed with a thud.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna couldn't stop seeing the blood. Blood as everywhere. She could hear shouting over her screams as her stomach tried to rebel. Fighting down the urge, Jenna swallowed thickly as she could see Pavarti trying to calm her down and Lavender was no where in sight. Hermione bed covers were over the edge of the bed and Jenna could barely make out the mass of bushy hair that was there. She tried not to laugh at the look that Hermione was giving off. She could faintly hear Pavarti in the background telling her to breathe in and out deeply and that Professor McGonagall was coming.

McGonagall. Order. Arthur! Jenna bolted up as she saw Lavender come in behind Professor McGonagall. The words just started pouring from Jenna's mouth.

"Professor, Mr. Weasley's hurt! This…snake thing attacked him. Please, we have to help!" McGonagall gave her a disapproving look like Jenna was just crying for attention.

"Please! You have to believe me! We need to go see Dumbledore right now!" McGonagall was probably more concern for her mental state then anything now, and that was probably the only reason why she found herself outside of Dumbledore's office.

"Come in." Jenna nearly bowled McGonagall over to get through the door.

"Ah," Dumbledore leaned back slightly in his chair as Jenna nearly ran up to his desk.

"Professor! Mr. Weasley was just attacked in the Department of Mysteries!" Dumbledore's gaze hardened at that as he strode across the room towards the wall that was full of portraits that Jenna didn't even notice. She looked up and saw that some were pretending to be asleep while others threw the pretense out the window and watched the action as it happened. She explained her nightmare (or vision thing), to the professor and was nearly shocked when he didn't look surprised. It's almost like he was expecting it! Jenna was nearly fuming at the end of her tale when she saw this.

"Minerva, please go and get the other Weasley children. What we need, is a warning." Fawkes trilled and disappeared in a burst of flames while McGonagall left slightly flustered. He strode over to a couple of the portraits. Jenna couldn't hear what Dumbledore said to the first one with the blood pounding in her ears so loud. She did hear him talk to Phineas though, who apparently didn't want to follow the orders. Jenna just rolled her eyes at him. How he was related to Sirius, she'll never figure it out.

Her musings were cut off from the small earthquake outside Dumbledore's office. Four redheads nearly fell over each other trying to get in the room with McGonagall standing behind then, looking like she wanted to cross her arms and glare at them. Jenna saw them all scramble up with Fred and George getting off Ron and Ginny.

"Professor McGonagall said you saw dad get hurt," Fred said. Jenna nodded slowly at that. Before Ron could say anything, the portrait that Dumbledore was talking to earlier came back.

"It was bad Albus, but they got to him in time. Lost a lot of blood, poor man, still bleeding out when they rushed him past my portrait." Dumbledore nodded at that when a feather burst into the air and floated down towards the desk.

"Fawkes' warning. Umbridge is on her way." Jenna was slightly shocked. How did the toad know they were out of bed? Surely there was no reason for her to come unless…Jena shook the thought from her head. She didn't dare believe it as she was clinging to the hope that not everyone in the wizarding world is corrupt. Dumbledore took a quill and muttered, "_portus._" The quill glowed blue for a second and Jenna nearly flinched at it, bringing back memories she's been working on suppressing for a while.

"This will take you all straight to Grimmauld Place. Sirius is expecting you." Taking a deep breath, she touched the quill and looked up at Dumbledore. That was a mistake. Before leaving, she had the urge to attack him. If she had a mirror, she would've seen that her eyes flashed red for less then a second. In a whirlwind, the four Weasley's and Jenna disappeared from Dumbledore's office.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna landed in a heap on the floor and had about five seconds of peace before Mrs. Black started screaming insults at them. Jenna groaned as she tried to tune it out, but she was too loud and she was barely holding onto her sanity right now for her normal method to work.

"Oh SHUT UP!" Sirius roared as he put the curtain back up to cover his mother's portrait.

"And you! Get out!" He yelled, pointing at Kreacher.

"Filthy mudblood and blood traitors," Kreacher mumbled under his breath, confusing Jenna. Hermione wasn't here, so why…was he calling _her _the Mudblood? She was very confused now. Jenna looked around and saw that everyone was already standing and was staring at her. Jenna suddenly felt very self conscious.

"What?" She asked.

"Where are your glasses?" Sirius asked. Jenna touched her face and then remembered that she didn't need them.

"Must've forgotten them," She suggested weakly. Fred and George made a noise that said they didn't believe her. Typical. When Sirius helped her up, the Weasley siblings all started marching towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sirius asked.

"To see dad." Ron said as if it was the most obvious thing. Sirius shook his head.

"You're staying here until your mother gives a message."

"We can't just sit here!" George yelled.

"And you sure as hell can't go out there!" Sirius shouted back.

"Think about it! You are suppose to be at Hogwarts right now in _Scotland_ and it'll be suspicious if you four march up there to see Arthur as they only just got him and would be just informing your mother." Sirius breathed loudly through his nose.

"And how do you explain knowing this?"

"Say that Jenna saw this!" Fred yelled.

"And get her locked up in St. Mungo's? The Department of Mysteries? Have the prophet spread more lies about her?"

"At least we'll be doing something instead of being in this house doing nothing like you!" George shouted. Sirius went deathly white. Jenna had enough.

"Guys! Enough! Fred, George, if you _ever _tell anyone about these vision things, I will _end _you. Got it? And it's not Sirius' fault that he can't leave. If you want someone to blame, blame-"

"How _did _you know about this?" Ginny asked with narrow eyes. Jenna wanted to scream in frustration.

"I saw it! I saw the whole damn thing through the snakes eyes, ok!" Jenna screamed as she ran out of the room. Maybe the Dursley's are right and she is a freak. Jenna ran up the stairs and collapsed in the first decent room and cried, ignoring the R.A.B sign.

She didn't care if the Weasley's were unsatisfied with her answer, but she didn't care, not really. She thought back to the letter from this morning and how it turned her world upside down. Jenna went into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of snakes, blood and red eyes.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna winced as she got up. Groaning, she didn't notice the way she went to sleep would give her kinks in her neck.

"Today is gonna suck," she muttered. Flexing her hand, Jenna frowned when she took a proper look around the room.

Unlike Sirius' room that was made to piss off his mother, this room was the Slytherin den. Green and silver covered most of the room with blacks, different shades of tan and other neutral colours in some places. Looking on the desk, there were newspaper cuttings covering the desk with some pictures. Jenna's curiousity get the better of her and was more interested in the pictures than the newspapers.

Picking one up, Jenna saw that it was a formal quidditch picture, where the seeker always sits in the middle of the group, were she always sits. The most obvious difference was that instead of red and gold robes. These players wore green and silver. Flipping the picture over, Jenna saw seven names wrote out neatly. The one name that caught her eye was the one in the middle-Black. Regulus Black.

Flipping back to the actual picture Jenna could easily pick out by some of the features he shared with Sirius. Same nose, eyes and hair colour. Putting the picture down, Jenna moved onto the newspaper clippings. They were all from 25 years ago, until a year before she was born (or, the alleged year), from what Jenna could see. Curiously, Jenna saw that they were all tracking Death Eater movements, the Order and anything else that was useful information. She decided to bundle them all up and stuffed them in her pocket before looking at her attire and grimanced.

Looks like she'll have to make a public appearance. Joy. Jenna still stuffed the papers in her pocket and opened the door, looking around. Finding no one, Jenna tip toed down the hall to the top of the stairs before stopping She couldn't decide whether or not she was in a sociable mood right now.

On one hand, being sociable means answering more questions and having it be awkward. Or, stay upstairs and let everyone think she's moping around. But…maybe the luggage has arrived by now. Jenna quickly weighed the pros and cons before continuing downstairs and braced herself for questioning assault that will follow.

Jenna made her way to the kitchen where everyone was either half dead to the world or nursing a cup of coffee. It looks like they've been up all night. Jenna found it hard not to snicker a the scene before her with all the zombies so slipping in was easy enough. Ginny was the first one to notice her after lifting her head off her arms.

"Jenna! Where were you?" Jenna braced herself for that.

"Sleeping." Was the flat answer she gave. Sirius shot up, realizing what Jenna said.

"Where?" he demanded.

"In a room." Jenna snarked.

"Jenna," Sirius said with a warning in his voice.

"Any news yet?" she asked, cutting off anything that has to do with her sleeping arrangement.

"Arthur is at St. Mungo's and is expected to recover from what Mrs. Weasley said this morning." Jenna gave a quirk of a smile, relived that Mr. Weasley was alright, but frowned about Mrs. Weasley.

"Before, I forget, your trunk is over there in the corner with the others. They came a couple hours ago." Sirius gestured to the pile of trunks that were in a corner in the kitchen. Jenna immediately raced over to her trunk and grabbed it, dragging it out of the kitchen and ran upstairs to the small sanctuary that was Sirius' brother's room. Jenna ignored everyone calling her back as she went upstairs.

As she went up, her cheeks started to feel uncomfortable. Thinking it was a toothache, she ignored. Settling down, she placed her trunk at the side of her bed, Jenna rubbed her cheek as she knelt down to open her trunk. Taking the key from around her neck, Jenna whispered the parceltongue password out of habit and the trunk sprang open. Jenna frowned at that, knowing that she locked it last night. Deciding not to dwell on it right now, she sucked in air, making her hiss in pain when it hit her cheeks in a flash of hot pain. She could've swore that that her cheekbones were shifting.

Jenna groaned, wishing that the pain would just hit all at once. Jenna calculated that her birthday (even though the letter told her), was on December 29th. Everyone was on the train to go home for the holidays today and Christmas Eve was tomorrow. Jenna sighed.

She wanted to tell someone about this, but something was telling her not to, making her head ache. She shook her head to stop thinking about it. Looking at her watch, Jenna moaned at the time. It was now lunchtime.

Jenna's stomach turned slightly at that. She's never told anyone about her allergies to some foods and medicine's. Jenna blamed it on the Dursley's diet regime and her own genetic makeup. She was just thankful that was the full extent of it (as far as she knew), knowing that it could be much worse then that. Deciding to skip the meal, Jenna sat down with her trunk and stared at the letter that turned er life upside down. Taking it out, Jenna smoothed the parchment over and began to read it again.

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We at Gringotts would believe that it will benefit you if you were to come on December 29__th__ to fill out your __emancipation_ _papers or your 17__th__ birthday and to discuss some things of a delicate nature. Your father, the Late Lord Potter, gave us instructions to carry out one week before your birthday. For that week, the blood glamour covering you will start to break, revealing your true self and parentage. Again, it would be wise for you to come at 1:00 on the 29__th__ to discuss this issue over. _

_Bloodclaw,_

_Manager of Potter accounts_

No matter how many times Jenna has read this, it always threw her for a loop. Somehow she's actually older then she is and if the goblin's implication was what she thinks it is, then Jenna's father James was her biological father, but Lily wasn't Jenna's biological mother. Or, at least that was Jenna's best guess. But why the blood glamour? Were James and Lily ashamed of her? Jenna didn't know what to think and was scared. She didn't know what to do.

**How was it?**


	2. One Long Week

**Hello all! I couldn't believe the response to this story! 12 reviews for one chapter! I love you guys! Ok, enough gushing. **

**To 917brat, the comment will be explained a little better here and only ONE parent is the true one. **

***shrugs* Ok, it's nearly one in the morning here and I need sleep after this as my annoying little brother is coming down and I have to clean the whole apartment! *dies. Well, chapter three shouldn't be that long in waiting, as I actually had to cut down on about half the chapter and made that chapter three or else all my chapters will be that long! I'll stop yapping and let you guys get on with the reading. **

Jenna didn't come down at all for the rest of the day, not that she thinks that anyone noticed, but that's fine with her. She is normally a very sociable creature…just not in the wizarding world, damn fame. Taking one last look at the letter, Jenna decided to go through her trunk and made a mental list of everything she needed.

First and foremost, she needed some new clothes. The ones from her third year were now much too small but she hasn't been able to go shopping at all for the past two years, especially this summer where Mrs. Weasley just bought school supplies. She wasn't even asked if she needed anything else! The 'guard' should've known that her clothes from the summer were much too small! But no, no one did anything, yet again. Next on the list was some new books that she wanted. Mostly spell books, but she also liked the mythology as well and if she gets a chance, sneak into the muggle word and look for anything to help with her studies. Even though it was a very short list of things to get, Jenna couldn't help but think that she was missing something important. Deciding to figure out what it was later, she started digging out all her possessions out of her trunk and going through them.

In the junk pile was her all of Lockhart's books, her old cast off's (Jenna couldn't remember why she even kept them), and anything that was broken.

In the definite keeps, were her photo album, invisibility cloak, firebolt (she was slightly hesitant about that one), the Marauders map (mostly for sentimental keeps), her charms books (some of the charms weren't covered in class and some were just interesting), and her third and fourth year Defense textbooks, her mirror from Sirius, along with some of her flute Hagrid gave her stayed, as she's been having fun trying to play it.

Everything else was in the maybe pile. Jenna placed everything that she was keeping back in her trunk and tossed everything in the garbage pile in a corner. All she had left were some of her textbooks, her broom service kit, all the newspaper cuts, the portrait Dobby gave her last year and the newspaper clippings she found earlier.

Jenna stared at the text books first. The old transfiguration textbooks might come in handy, but at the same time, she didn't think that it will be needed. Jenna contemplated for a few more minutes before leaving it in the reject pile. Potions…Jenna decided to take all the textbooks with her. Snape can be a git, but she can make a decent potion. She had a couple Runes books with her just for extra reading (she regretted not switching out of Divination), and a wards book that she decided to take with her.

The newspaper clippings she decided to hang onto, just for kicks mostly and to see if there's any mention of her parents in there. Jenna looked at the broom service kit with a frown. If she was keeping her broom, them the kit will help but if she can't fly it…Jenna decided to leave it. Also left was Dobby's portrait of her that he made for her last Christmas, was on the bed, only to grab it while saying "what the hell." Stuffing everything she wanted into her trunk, she looked around the room for anything else special. Looking at her watch, she gasped. It's almost supper time. Was she really just doing that for six hours?

Jenna bit her lip, knowing that she'll be asked questions about her glasses. Does she lie and say she got contacts? No, she would've worn them all the time. Jenna pondered at it for a minute before reaching for her glasses and popped out the lenses. Satisfied now, Jenna left everything and trudged downstairs where she saw Mrs. Weasley (when did she get here?), by the stove and everyone else chatting by the table. Sirius was the first to spot her.

"Hey! Done mopping?" Jenna sent Sirius a glare.

"At least I didn't sulk when I wasn't expelled." Sirius opened his mouth, but closed is promptly.

"Touché." Jenna gave him a smug look and looked around the kitchen She saw Remus sitting with the twins beside him, talking about something. Ron and Ginny were huddled in a corner talking about something, what, Jenna didn't really care to know about for the moment. She sat down with everyone and waited to be served the food.

"Arthur should be conscious in the next day or two" Mrs. Weasley said.

"The snake venom reacts deadly with several of the basic healing potions so Arthur had to be put in a coma so the healers could save him." She sniffed at the thought while Jenna was looking around the table and saw that Mrs. Weasley had everyone's attention.

"I'll be going back to the hospital first thing tomorrow for any updates." No one talked after that, making supper slightly awkward. Jenna excused herself the moment she could and ran back upstairs, collapsing on her bed. Deciding to turn in early, Jenna mentally sighed. _'Six more days.'_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna looked around the breakfast table and saw everyone sitting quietly, a stark contrast to how everyone was in the summer. Tonks came over, along with Moody and Bill, who was going with his mother for any update on his father. Mrs. Weasley made breakfast but there was no banging of the pots and pans right now, just a somber mood. Going through the motions, everyone quietly ate breakfast, not being sure on what to say. Bill ate quickly and without eating anything (Jenna figured that she was really worried), Mrs. Weasley marched out the door with Bill nearly running after her. Everyone stared at the door for a minute before the scrapping of plates was heard in the kitchen again.

Jenna just pushed her food around until she got up and left for upstairs. Her mood was still by depression mode, but Jenna decided to wander the house for a bit before going back and sorting out the rest of her belongings. There were only a couple things left. Climbing the stairs, she past Kreacher again with him calling her a Mudblood once more.

"My father is a pureblood so how does that work?" she asked the elf.

"Nasty blood traitor having a child with muggle filth is worse then a Mudblood, placing you with them." Jenna shook in anger at the elf as he left. It was all she could do without reaching over and strangling him. Fuming, Jenna stomped up the stairs and slammed the door in the room she was staying in. She crawled back on her bed and stared at the wall in silence. She had no idea how much time has past, but Jenna's stomach started rumbling, so she got off and fell to the floor, no realizing that her legs were asleep. She started going downstairs when her hands stared tingling. _'Not again,' _she moaned in her head.

She walked back upstairs until the tingling stopped. Looking at her hands in a new fascination, Jenna saw that they were slightly more slender and her fingers were sill the same length, which Jenna was thankful for, so her coordination wouldn't be clumsy. Going on downstairs, Jenna saw that the kitchen was neatly put away and that there was no one in sight.

"Where is everyone?" She asked herself.

"Outside entertaining themselves with their dog," a voice from behind saw. Jenna whirled around at that.

"Remus! Don't _do _that." Remus just laughed slightly.

"I'm sure that you'll live." Jenna just rolled her eyes at that.

"Why are you here?"

"Someone has to stay here and maintain the house," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Why do I not believe that?" Jenna asked rhetorically.

"It's mostly so you don't wander off." Remus said honestly.

"So I'm a prisoner here like Sirius then," Jenna said dejectedly. Remus could only give her a sad smile at that. He sat down and Jenna followed him.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked. Jenna shrugged.

"Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff." Jenna gave him a look.

"Intellectual stuff." Remus sighed, knowing that he's getting no where with the girl. He studied her slightly longer, noticing that she looks slightly different. She no longer looks like he's staring James in the face with Lily's eyes staring at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," he said. Jenna was quiet.

"Do you follow the news outside the wizarding world?" She asked. Remus nodded.

"Occasionally, why?" Jenna started bouncing up and down slightly.

"They're getting ready to launch a new ship by next in a little over a year!" She said excitedly. Remus couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm.

"What's it called?"

"The _U.S.S. Enterpirse,_" She said with a dreamy voice. Remus started laughing.

"Sorry, you just look like your father whenever he starts going on about your mother." With that, Jenna's good mood disappeared. How will she explain that Lily Evans wasn't her mother?

"Jenna?" Jenna was startled out of her thought process.

"Sorry Remus, just thinking." Remus narrowed his eyes at her before nodding. Jena looked at the ancient clock and saw that it was almost two in the afternoon.

"When is everyone coming back?" She asked. Jenna couldn't help the sadness that seeped through her words of missing going outside. She hates being on Earth. She wants to be out among the stars and exploring, not stuck on the ground on Earth. Sure, the wizarding world is wonderful, but it's just so _outdated!_ She couldn't understand how such a society is so outdated.

She could never fly her broom outside of a muggle repellent ward, and even then she has to be careful, or in quidditch and that's one of the few things she loves.

"In an hour." Remus replied, answering her question. Jenna just nodded, trying not to become jealous of everyone else that got to be in the outside world while she was stuck in here.

"Oh, ok." She said as she left, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. Remus stared after her with sad eyes.

"I hope everything works out in the end," he whispers to the silent kitchen.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna trudged upstairs as she tried to not let her temper get the best of her. Why did everyone but her gets to be happy in a sense? Sirius has Remus, Ron and Hermione…well, they've never gone through tragedy, or anyone else that she was close to. It wasn't fair! Going back into hr room, Jenna decided to finish sorting through her books first.

She contemplated on the Monster Book of Monsters. The information was good, but it was the book itself that was making Jenna struggle with deciding to keep it or not. Distrustfully watching the book as it growls, Jenna decided to try a copying spell she found last year while looking up spells for the tournament.

"_Geminio_." Jenna said, pointing to the book. She was almost praying that it didn't also copy the cover as well. If it did, then she has a slight problem. Jenna watched as the book shivered and duplicated itself-perfectly. Jenna groaned.

"Fuck." She moaned. She jumped onto the newly copied book and wrestled it open.

"_Diffindo._" She shouted, pointing at the spot where the cover and the spine attach. Letting out a breath of relief at that, she repeated it for the back cover as well. Sirius told her during the summer that one of the wards that the house had was one that masks all magic, especially the children's so the ministry would never know that they cast a spell.

Nearly all pureblood manors and houses have that, the one advantage they have over muggleborns and most halfbloods like herself. So Jenna took advantage of it and worked her magic. Christmas Eve was _not _turning out the way she liked it to be. Throwing her wand to the ground, Jenna got up and was very agitated right now.

_Why _couldn't she have fun like all the other teenagers? And if what the letter was saying is true, then she's lost two years of her life, thinking that she was a pre-teen when she was actually a teenager. Why didn't the Hogwarts letter come two years before when she was _actually _eleven? Jenna's head started to hurt again from all the what if's. _'There's no use dwelling on it,' _she told herself firmly. _'You can only change the future.'_ And that, she fully planned on taking advantage of.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna went downstairs at dinner, where Mrs. Weasley made a small Christmas dinner. The mood was somber and nearly everyone picked at their meals until Bill spoke.

"Dad's awake." That got everyone's attention.

"Only adults are allowed to visit him tomorrow but we'll see if we can't get you all in on the 26th." The 26th. Three days before Jenna has to get to Gringotts. Jenna picked at her meal. Why couldn't this be easy?

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna woke up in a better mood. Christmas morning was in a brighter mood, now that everyone knew that Mr. Weasley was awake and well. Though he just woke up, Mrs. Weasley and the other adults (excluding Sirius), were going to see him later, with the kids being allowed to see him tomorrow. Jenna couldn't help but be relieved that he was ok and doing well. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't stop blaming herself, as if _she_ made the snake attack him. Biting her lip, Jenna watched as the adults all left in a hurry into the kitchen to talk before they left the dreary house.

She honestly couldn't blame them, only if she was allowed out as well. Not really in a happy mood, Jenna decided to explore the house when her nose started getting itchy. She wrinkled it before gasped and gripping the railing as her nose rearranged itself. Shuddering from the feeling (and never wanting to go through that again), Jenna looked up and saw a mirror on one of the landings.

Racing up, Jenna could see the changes. Her nose has changed slightly, giving it a slightly softer curve to it and became a bit smaller and more cute and had a button like quality to it. Running her hand through her hair, Jenna shook her head. She knew that she was avoiding everyone, but she had no one to talk to about her problem. With that fact, Jenna kept walking up until she came across an attic when she saw a window and a group of people walking out of Grimmauld place.

She guessed that they are all going to see Mr. Weasley now. Skipping up towards the attic, Jenna couldn't help but notice everything getting more dusty and dirty every step she went up. Being cautious now, Jenna walked past some still portraits and things in jars that she didn't even want to guess at what was in them. Jenna took a breath and opened the door. Blinking, all Jenna saw after the dust was cleared were…boxes. Disappointed at that Jenna just decided to go through them anyway before Sirius started calling her. Growling in frustration, Jenna left the unopen boxes, wanting to go back up and see what was in them. Nothing ever goes to plan though.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna looked at everyone as they came back from the hospital. Mrs. Weasley looked a lot more cheerful them before, which made Jenna quirk her lips slightly. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to see Mr. Weasley. The evening flew past and before Jenna knew it, it was time for bed. She separated all her present (Hagrid's biting wallet that she can't even open with those fangs and Hermione's planner were in the no keep section while Dobby's socks that he gave her went straight on her feet and noticed how comfy they were, while the joint gift from Sirius and Remus went straight in the keeps pile).

She threw herself onto the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. Getting up the next morning, was more difficult then she though, as Jenna literally had to drag herself out of bed and toss some clothes on. When she got downstairs, she met a pleasant surprise. Hermione was there.

"Jenna!" She cried in happiness, flinging herself at Jenna. Jenna nearly toppled over.

"Um, hi Hermione."

"Everyone was so worried when you and the Weasley's all left in the middle of the night and we had no idea of what was going on really." Hermione rambled. Jenna just laughed slightly at that.

"I thought you were with your parents?" Hermione wrinkled her nose at the thought of her parents.

"They were going skiing and I don't really care for it," Hermione shrugged. It was true, but then there was the point of them not being as interesting as the adults in the wizarding world. Jenna was oblivious to that.

"Well, it's nice to see you." _'And for you not to nag or ignore me,' _she added in her head.

"Come on everyone!" Mrs. Weasley called. Jenna smiled as everyone left to go to St. Mungo's and see Mr. Weasley.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna was hiding. Plain and simple. Why? Some of the adults have a theory that Voldemort had somehow possessed her. She shook slightly as she petted Buckbeak. She's been hiding for the past two days and already, more drastic changes have happened. Her curves became more pronounced, instead of having a stick figure like most models and actresses she sees in the movies, whenever she sneaks a peak at them, while her eyes have turned violet now (she thanked anyone she could remember that her eyes didn't start stinging until after she raced upstairs), which was another reason why Jenna hasn't been wanting to see anyone.

She could glamour her eyes, but she was also dealing with the pesky frames of her glasses that she hated with a passion. As she heard thundering coming her way, Jenna quickly glamoured her eyes back to green. It may not be the right type of green, but it was still green.

"Jenna Potter, get out here!" Ginny, Jenna sighed. Oh good God, what does she want _now_?

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Once Jenna escaped everyone, she rushed into one of the unused parlor room that had a comfy chair and a fireplace to it. She was eyeing the chair when she realized that someone was already in it.

"Jenna?" Sirius said in confusion.

"What are you doing here? Not that I don't mind the company," he said quickly.

"Just wanting to escape everyone. It's a bit stifling." She admitted. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, it can get that way." Jenna slowly came over.

"I don't bite," Sirius said in amusement.

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing important," Sirius said.

"You can come and sit by my feet if you want."

"I'm not a dog," She muttered. Sirius snorted.

"It was only a suggestion."

"I know," Jenna shrugged. They both stayed quiet as the time past in silence.

"Sirius?" Jenna asked her godfather quietly.

"Yes Prongslet?" He answered. He only ever calls her that when they're alone. Jenna would always have a full smile at that, knowing that she had something that only the two of them share.

"What would you do if everything you knew was a lie?" Sirius stopped for a minute.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Jenna put her face in her hands and tiredly rubbed it.

"I don' know, and that's part of the problem."

"You can always tell me you know."

"I know." Jenna said quickly.

"But…"

"But what?" he asked softly, kneeing in front of her.

"I don't want to hurt you," she answered in a whisper.

"Oh Jenna," he said shaking his head slightly.

"When you're ready, you can tell me, right?" He asked, wit a bit of hopefulness colouring his tone. Jenn nodded as she hugged him.

"Thank you Sirius." She said softly, her eyes flickering violet again. Sirius held her tightly.

"Nothing will ever make me stop loving you Jenna. I've loved you since the minute you were born and _nothing _will change that." Jenna couldn't help but doubt that. Would he still love her, even is she wasn't Lily's daughter and figured out what James did? Jenna sighed as she took in her godfather's sent. Sirius patted her shoulder a little while later.

"Time for bed honey." Jenna nodded and left. Sirius swore that her eyes flickered purple and her hair seemed much lighter then yesterday. He shrugged. He'll ask her tomorrow.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna groaned as she got up and rubbed her eyes. Swinging her head, her hair was what caught her eyes. Nearly shrieking, she ran to the mirror that was by the desk. Jenna picked it up with trembling hands. Her hair was blond. Not bleach blonde, but more of a sandy blonde, with brunette strands everywhere. Her eyes were violet again and Jenna sank into her bed at that. What was she going to do? She can only do small glamours and can only do one thing at a time for now. Getting dressed quickly, Jenna grabbed her hair and twisted it behind her neck as she threw on a black hoodie.

She took out the letter and then her watch. It was only nine right now (Jenna's eyes bulged slightly at that. She _never _get's up that late!), but decided to go to the Black library with her bag now perched on her shoulder. She had four hours to kill and she really couldn't be seen by anyone right now. Sneaking in, Jenna saw some gaps in the shelves that made her sad. Yes, dark magic wasn't something that should happen, but it was just a part of life. There can be no light if there isn't darkness, just like darkness can't happen with out some light in the chaos. Something she realized that the wizarding world had figured out, except for a few people she found.

Browsing the titles, Jenna picked out a few of the more interesting ones, and would write down the different spells she liked, or just copied the book outright. She wasn't suppose to do that…but these books didn't have the anti-copying spells on them. Come to think of it, Jenna didn't even know why the Monster Book of Monsters didn't have it…maybe it had something to do with the cover being actually alive or something. Jenna mentally shrugged at that and went back to reading. She stayed there for a few hours until her watch went off. She has an hour to get to Gringotts and she'll be damned if she missed the appointment. Deciding to write a quick note to Sirius, and charming it so only he can read it, Jenna threw her hood back up and went past Phineas Black's portrait.

"I have a message from Dumbledore for you," he said simply. Jenna still didn't look at that painting.

"Oh yeah, and what is it?" Se asked dryly.

"Stay where you are." Jenna frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"What did I just say girl?" Jenna flinched slightly at that but was slowly becoming angry.

"Unless he comes here and says it himself and gives me a damn explanation why, I'll just ignore that." Jenna glared at Phineas and walked away, her hood still up.

"Kreacher." Phineas called. Kreacher came with a pop.

"Inform Lord Black that Potter is trying to leave." Kreacher sent Jenna a nasty look before popping away. Jenna ran downstairs at that and as she past the kitchen, she could hear people talking.

"Jenna!" Jenna whipped her head around with enough force that her hood fell off. She didn't realize that she was in the doorway until she heard chairs scrapping against the floor. Everyone stared at her in shock when they all whipped out their wands at her.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Ron demanded. Jenna couldn't help but be hurt.

"Ron, it's me!" She yelled.

"Jenna has black hair and green eyes, everyone knows that and she looks nothing like you." Hermione said. Jenna looked at the adults (excluding Sirius and Remus), before she realized that all the adults have had the same thought: She's an imposter and needs to be taken to Dumbledore. Moody wasn't there to tell everyone that there was no magical disguise so Jenna rounded the door as Ron shouted _"Stupifey!" _Jenna shrieked as the door flung open and ran, knowing that people will be following her.

She had to get to Gringotts, and fast. Jenna had the advantage of knowing the layout of muggle London and knew how to weave in and out of crowds. She ignored the person calling her and threw her hood back up and was glad she was wearing something simple: Black hoodie and dark blue jeans. She shivered from the cold, but there wasn't any time to grab her coat. Her bag swung on her shoulder and knew that was probably giving her away as she walked. It didn't matter. What mattered was getting to Charring Cross road and fast.

Jenna took a little shortcut from edging to the edge of the crowd and slipped away. She tried to stay calm as she walked quickly towards the infamous road where the The Leaky Cauldron was. She walked past some humans, Andronians, Orions, aliens in general and some humanoids. Those people always fascinated Jenna and she tried not to stare as she walked past them. Finally reaching her destination, Jenna's hood came down and she made sure that her scar was covered as well. After sneaking into the alley, Jenna nearly ran to the bank, where she knew that no one could touch her.

"I'm here to see Bloodclaw." The goblin sneered at her but did what she asked. A goblin then came for her.

"This way." Jenna silently followed the goblin as he lead her down the hall where she figured where all the pureblood managers were. Jenna's head kept turning as she tried to take in the building and its grandeur of it. She nearly bowled over the goblin when he stopped so suddenly. The goblin then knocked and got answered in a language that Jenna had no hope of understanding. Going inside (well, more like being pushed inside), Jenna saw an old goblin sitting at the desk.

"Miss Potter I presume?"

"You must be Bloodclaw then, Jenna said. The goblin nodded.

"Indeed. You may sit." Jenna sat down.

"Why did you need to see me?"

"It is in your fathers last wishes that you come here on your 17th birthday to hear his will and to go from there."

"I don't understand." Jenna said in confusion.

"You are legally an adult, and therefore not required to go to school as the trace has deactivated from your wand as of today." Jenna was dancing inside at that. She had a way to defend her self now!

"About the will, can I see it?" Jenna asked. Bloodclaw nodded at that while Jenna shook in her seat. Was she going to finally get the answers she's been looking for?

**Tell me what you think. You can review or just PM me if you need something cleared up. **


	3. On The Road Again

**Jeez, three chapters in basically a week...that's a record for me I think. Anyway, this...will was giving me a damn time and I still didn't get it right, even though I'm staring at it, trying to fix it up, but I didn't want it to be the same as in my other story LFAF. Anyway, here's the next chapter, no idea when I'll update again as I'll have a mutiny on my hands if I don't update my HP/NCIS story by the end of next week. Hope everyone enjoys this and reviews are amazing and they like to give me ideas ;)**

**Quick note: There will be some swearing in this chapter, just have to put that in there. **

Bloodclaw grabbed what seemed like a random piece of parchment and brought it over to Jenna. "Lord and Lady Potter made separate wills," he said as he handed Jenna the parchment. She nearly snatched the parchment and started reading it.

_This is the last will and testament of James Charles Potter._

_To start with: To Peter Pettigrew, as you are Secret Keeper at this time of making this will, I would like this to be handled as evidence after it is read to the Department of Law Enforcement. _

_To Sirius Black, I leave you with the trunk in the vault with the Marauder insignia and entrust you to raising my little angel, along with giving you the house up in Northumberland that you were always so fond of._

_ To Remus Lupin, I will leave 50,000 galleons and a yearly stipend of 10,000 galleons in his name and any one Potter property (excluding Potter Manor) of your choice. _

_To Jenna Potter, there is a letter in the vault for you and the rest of the Potter property and everything under it. _

_If Sirius Black is unable to take care of Jenna, then the following people in order are to take her: Alice and Frank Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Charlie Munroe, Minerva McGonagall. If any of the above people are unable to take care of Jenna, then she is to go to a magical family with no ties to Death Eaters.  
_

_Now that the serious part is done, Jenna, I'm sorry that you had to find out this way: but you're not Lily's daughter. Your mother was a woman named Commander Winona Kirk from Starfleet. I didn't get to meet you or know you until you were two, so I'm sorry that I missed all those milestones baby girl. No one else knows about this, not even Sirius, Remus or Dumbledore. He's been acting really shifty ever since we gave him your fake birthday as July 31__st __as we didn't know your real birthday at the time. I don't trust him with you. Everything will be explained in the letter in the vault. I love you and always will Prongslet never doubt that.  
_

_Your father,_

_James. _

"Because Lily wasn't your biological mother, her will doesn't count for you as she and Lord Potter never had the chance to fill out the necessary paperwork so this will is the final one, no matter who died last." Bloodclaw said as she read it. Jenna read it over again with trembling hands.

"So it's true then? Lily isn't my mother, my father had an affair with a god damn _Commander _and he didn't know about me until I was two!" Jenna's voice steadily rose as she talked until she was shouting.

"Miss Potter, calm down." The goblin commanded. Jenna sat down immediately.

"I know this must be stressful for you, but you need to act rationally."

"Fine," Jenna said.

"Here's being rational: I want three quarters of the Potter fortune moved into various banks in San Francisco and changed into credits while I want to look at all the books in the vault for anything useful and…" Jenna trailed off.

"What Miss Potter," Bloodclaw said in an exasperated voice.

"Is there anyway for me to find out if I have any other family?" Jenna asked, being slightly hopeful. Bloodclaw gave Jenna a scrutinizing look at that.

"There is…for a price."

"Name it," she said immediately.

"There is a cup in your vault that was goblin made-"

"Take it," She said, cutting off Bloodclaw.

"Hell, you can take back the medieval armour if you guys made it, I have no use for it." Bloodclaw's smile was slightly creepy, Jenna decided after the goblin gave her a toothy smile. He brought out an old looking piece of parchment and held it out to Jenna.

"You need six drops of blood on here." Jenna nodded and cut her finger with a small knife given to her. Letting the blood drop, Bloodclaw sat back and waited. Jenna was shifting nervously as they waited for the blood and the potions on the parchment to mix.

"How much longer?" She asked.

"Not much longer." Jenna fidgeted as she waited and watched her family tree be mapped out upside down to her. When it reached to edge of the parchment, Bloodclaw snatched it and read it with an unreadable expression.

"Well?" Jena demanded.

"It turned out you have two half brothers."

"What?" Jenna yelled, snatching the parchment. There was a name beside James Potter, and it wasn't Lily Evans. It was Winona Campbell. On the other side of her name, was George Kirk, who had a line between them to a George Samuel Kirk, and James Tiberius Kirk. All the parents are listed as deceased. Jenna would've fell if she wasn't already sitting.

"So I'm an orphan even with a different mother," she muttered, trying to get over it. The problem was that it didn't list _when _they died, only that they were dead.

"My condolences Miss Potter. Now, if you really want to try to find your brothers, I suggest going to San Francesco. Your mother was a Starfleet officer and they might help you."

"Yeah, only problem is that I'm not suppose to be here," Jenna snarked. Bloodclaw nearly rolled his eyes at her.

"That's why you demand a DNA test to prove it and ask about your brothers as they are your guardians."

"I thought I didn't need any?" Jenna said in confusion.

"Not in our world, but you're still under eighteen in the muggle world."

"Damn it." Jenna muttered angrily.

"Well, is there _anything _on my brothers?" She asked. Bloodclaw shook his head.

"The muggle records can't be accessed by us anymore as they're all electronic. If they were paper, then yes." Jenna dropped her head in her hands.

"Fuck." Jenna breathed in deeply for a few minutes.

"Ok, I need to think." If she does find her brothers, how would she explain to them about the magical world? Voldemort? God damn stature of secrecy. Unless they were wizards or something…

"Bloodclaw," she said slowly.

"Is there anyway to tell if my brothers are magicals?" Bloodclaw thought for a minute.

"I'll let you have another one of the goblin made goblets," she said, trying to sweeten the deal.

"There's a goblin spell that can tell you if anyone on here, dead or alive, or if they are magical, muggle or squibs."

"Do it," Jenna said firmly. Bloodclaw did some chanting before the parchment glowed and the names started turning different colours.

"Here's how it works. Black means muggle, no questions asked. Blue is squib, but the bolder the colour, the more magic that squib has. Green is a special kind because it means that there isn't enough magic to manifest into wand magic, but enough to enhance the body and that they can also do potions, which helps. Red is wizard and is just like the squib. Any questions?"

"No, I think I got it," Jenna said, staring longingly at the parchment. Bloodclaw handed her the parchment. James Potter was red, no surprise there, but Jenna was curious on the boldness. She decided to ask later. She ignored everyone else up the tree for now and was staring at Winona's name. She was blue. The name was bold, but only to half the degree of James' name. She looked up the tree until she came across a couple of red names scattered there. Swan didn't mean anything to her, but Zambini did, and there was a Black in there as well. After that, there were blue names until her name.

Looking at George Kirk, she saw that it was black, no surprise there. When she looked at her brother's, she nearly jumped in shock. James' was in green while George Samuel's was in blue. She gave the parchment back to Bloodclaw.

"Can you tell me of the boldness?" Bloodclaw nodded.

"You father was above average for a magical core while your name is bolder then his, it's not by much, although yours won't be accurate until you turn twenty one. Winona's name is bold enough so that she could see things through the muggle wards and dementors. Her son James' name is interesting, I've only ever seen a name like that once and that was a long time ago. If it was any bolder, then he could very well wield a wand. But like I said, your magic stops growing after twenty one." Jenna nodded and sat back. She was curious on how old her brothers are.

"Is there any way to get the ages?" Bloodclaw raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well," she said carefully.

"If James isn't twenty one yet, then his magic could still be growing as well."

"Only if it's exercised." Bloodclaw said sharply.

"Oh," Jenna said, deflated.

"Ok, well, if that's it, then I would like to have my earlier requests done and some credits would be nice as well." Bloodclaw nodded, even though he should report to his superiors that the Potter fortune is being moved. Not all of it, but so much of it that the bank will lose money because their interest will go down drastically. He decided to bark some orders to the younger goblin that he called and get those orders carried out. Jenna waited in her chair patiently for the goblin to finish. Bloodclaw rolled up the parchment and gave it to Jenna.

"I'll take you to the vaults now." Jenna nodded and ten minutes later, Jenna was standing in front of her family vault. The statue of a dragon stood between her and the vault door. Jenna was still breathless from the ride down as Bloodclaw tapped his arm impatiently.

"Stick your hand in the statues mouth so it can draw blood and grant you access." Jenna gave the goblin a look that clearly said _'You've got to be kidding me.' _Nevertheless, Jenna's shaking hand was in the dragons mouth and felt a small pinch on her hand before the eyes started glowing a pale green, granting her access

. A small rumbling was heard as the door started cracking open and dust coming off the cracks as it hasn't been opened in fourteen years. Jenna gave one last look behind her as the door opened up into the black hole and stepped in. Going in, Jenna saw torches spontaneously lighting up and when her eyes adjusted, she gasped. Jenna saw mountains of gold, books, heirlooms… She turned to Bloodclaw.

"You'll be getting your credits after we leave the vault."

"Don't I need a debit card?" Jenna pointed out.

"Cards. You'll be putting the money in a couple different banks for different reasons, one of the main is so no one bank controls all your money."

"Alright," Jenna said. She looked around at the gold and found a table with a letter on it. It had _Jenna _scrawled on the envelope. Jenna opened her bag and stuffed the letter in there for now before spotting a trunk. Opening it, Jenna saw things that were her fathers from the amount of prank items that were in there. Smiling in excitement, she saw a rune that she knew.

It was to shrink the trunk without using a wand and those trunks were expensive. Taking out her cloak, firebolt, service kit, books, map and mirror, she placed them all in the trunk and had it shrunk down and placed it in her bag that was now much lighter. Looking around the vault, she saw jewels, books, armour, furniture, paintings and clothes. Going over to the jewellery, Jenna found a couple pieces she liked.

A sapphire and ruby ring that had some small sapphires covering some of the silver that was in the shape of a moon and the rubies shaped like petals of a flower that was right beside the moon. One necklace that had her eyes sparkling at was a celtic peace sign in a type of metal Jenna wasn't sure of, encased in a circle with celtic knots all throughout it and an amethyst crystal in the center of it. Another was a small opal that had silver tracing the outline of it and a small drop of silver at the bottom.

Moving over, Jenna found a few pairs of earrings that she liked. One was an emerald cut in an oval with diamonds around it, opals that were in silver that were encased separately and got slightly bigger as each circle went down and there was only five. Another was just diamond studs in gold encasing and there was one that might become her favourite as she put them on. Small hoops that dangled from her ears that had gold thread weaved around it like a dreamcatcher and two small gems in the thread. She picked up the card that went with it and stuffed it in her bag with the rest of the jewellery.

She wasn't really into bracelets, but there was one that she probably wouldn't mind. It was a simple band that she could adjust to fit. Turning away, a small flicker caught her eye. A simple hair piece that was silver and black stones peppering it. It was a big hair clip but Jenna was excited. She wouldn't have to use elastics anymore! Those hurt when the top layer of her hair comes back on her face after having it tightly done up all day. She picked it up and went over to the books.

She grabbed a couple on wards, Runes, potions, charms, warding and a couple on blood magic. She was surprised that the vault even had that as blood magic was forbidden. Looking at the armour, Jenna wrinkled her nose at most…until she came across some dragon hide ones that mimicked leather. Jenna grinned like a maniac at that and quickly grabbed the first black coat she could find. Thinking of her brothers and her paranoia, Jenna grabbed a couple other black ones and a dark brown one, not quite sure what they like. Exiting the vault, Jena grinned at Bloodclaw.

"When can I leave for America?" Bloodclaw grinned.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Am I portkeying or taking a shuttle over?"

"Shuttle. Intercontinental portkeys are forbidden now with the advancement of the muggle technology." Jenna nodded at that.

"Thank you Bloodclaw. You have no idea how much this means to me," she said while putting on her new jacket. As they rode the cart back up, a young goblin handed Bloodclaw something, who in turn gave it to Jenna.

"These are your muggle debit cards now."

"Thank you." She smiled. Walking out of the bank with a new destination in hand, she brushed her hair out of her face, exposing her damned scar. A few minutes after, Jenna's high mood was still there and didn't notice that she was being followed.

The man smirked as he followed the girl. Oh, how his master will be pleased to know that he, Lucius Malfoy, brought the famous Jenna Potter to the Dark Lord.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna whistled as she walked back into muggle London. First though, she needed to figure out where the shuttles are and when they leave. Frowning slightly at that, Jenna made her way over to a small shop and saw maps on one of the stands. Taking the one of London out and flipping through it while walking in the store, Jenna sat down, trying to figure out where it was.

"Can I help you miss?" Jenna jumped in her seat.

"Sorry Um, yes. Could you tell me where the shuttle landing is?" The man (as far as she could tell), smiled at her.

"Well, it's at where the old international airport was, here." He pointed to a spot on the map that Jenna had. She nodded and closed the book, not needing it anymore.

"Thank you," she said as she walked out the door. She could've sworn that he said, "Have a nice day," but she wasn't sure. Nevertheless, Jenna confidently made her way towards the shuttle landing that took a good fifteen minute walk.

Going over, she stared as she passed the Kelvin Memorial Archives and the huge conference building that Starfleet uses. Jenna knew that America (at least in the big cities), there wasn't many gasoline cars left, because of the accidents and fires that they can cause. She honestly couldn't wait to see San Francesco and just the sheer…modernization, she decided on. Walking with the crowds, Jenna's extra sense did go off, but she decided that rather then looking (as that's a dead give away), she continued walking, although she started blending in with the crowds, hoping to make herself harder to see. Jenna kept walking until she found herself outside the shuttle station. She looked at it in awe before going up to the person that looked to be in charge.

"Excuse me?" She said. The person looked up.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her black eyes staring at Jenna. Jenna had to control the urge to fidget.

"I was wondering when the next shuttle to San Francesco is?" The woman looked down her list.

"In a half hour and there's a few more spots."

"Can I still get on?" Jenna asked eagerly. The woman nodded.

"It'll be 600 credits." Jenna didn't even blink as she handed one of her cards over and watched as the numbers came up.

"Sign here." Jenna took the PADD and quickly signed it, knowing that she was very close to leaving England, for what she hopes to be for a very long time.

"Your name is now on the register. Just saw your name and you'll be on it. I would show up in ten minutes though" Jenna smiled and she left towards the gate, excited for what was to come in America.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lucius Malfoy was a Slytherin. Not the most cunning of Slytherins, but he was cunning enough to get in the house or his ambition made up for it. He saw Potter (wearing a glamour no doubt), talk to this…woman (he mentally sneered at it), and happily went inside the gate. Lucius hung around for a few more minutes before activating the runes on his wrist where a cuff was.

The cuff was like a conductor for the wand, so it didn't need to be in hand, mostly for spells that didn't need specific wand movements.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked in a bored tone.

"I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sorry, the whore house isn't here and the closest bar is two streets down." The black eyed woman said bluntly. Lucius had to make a conscious effort not to sneer at this. How dare this pathetic muggle talk to him like that? Lucius instead turned on his charming smile.

"I was wondering about that girl who just came though here a few minutes ago," he said, infusing some imperious magic into his words. It wasn't a skill taught in schools, but it was still a useful skill.

"Sorry, can't help you." The woman said. The woman wasn't completely human. She was part Betazoid and in theory, mind magic shouldn't work. But as she was only half Betazoid, her chances of having a lower telepathic and empathetic abilities lowered for some reason.

It was a good thing too because to Betazoids, mind magics were addictive, no matter what is is. If the woman was a full Betazoid, then she would be pining for more magic, effectively making her a mindless zombie until more mind magic was cast upon her. Obliviates didn't work and they only felt he magic in the mind.

Lucius pushed more magic in and started to see the eyes glaze slightly.

"Where was she going?"

"On a shuttle to the most diverse city in the world." The woman said, resisting the magic slightly.

"What's the name of the city and when does she leave?" He asked pushing nearly all his magic in now.

"San Francisco and it leaves in ten minutes."

"How long is the ride?"

"Two hours." Lucius smiled as he left, thinking of wo to get in touch with. He stepped into a side alley and apparated away. He came up at a manor that wasn't as grand as Malfoy Manor, but still impressive. A house elf popped in front of him.

"Tell your Master that Lucius would like to speak with him." Lucius said coldly.

"Yes sir," the elf squeaked as she popped away. Lucius stepped though the door and a man came walking down the stairs.

"Ah, Nott, I have a preposition for you…"

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Sirius was mad. No, scratch that, he was _furious._ He and Remus (while he was Padfoot), chased Jenna down (or, at least he _thought _it was Jenna), until she disappeared though a side street and disappeared into a crowd. They've been looking for five hours before they finally gave up. They even tried Diagon Alley, but with no luck. He transformed outside the house so he could open the door, and slam it again, making everything rattle and Mrs. Black starting screaming.

"Oh SHUT UP YOU MISERABLE OLD HAG!" Sirius roared, not in the mood. He quickly hexed his mothers portrait with several things, and didn't care about the consequences about it. His grey eyes grew stormy as he eyed the Order and Dumbledore that must've come through while he and Remus were chasing Jenna.

"Sirius my boy-"

"Don't fucking talk to me right now you old man," Sirius snarled, his wand still out.

"Give me a reason. Give me one, damn good reason why I shouldn't throw you all out right now." He turned his attention to the Weasley's and Hermione.

"What gave you the right to try and stun someone in _my _house because contrary to belief, I _do _have some simple rules here and one of them is do. Not. Hex. My. Goddaughter and you have crossed that line." Snape snorted at that. Sirius whipped around and was about to hex him when Remus grabbed his wand arm and pulled it down.

"Sirius, think this through," he hissed. Sirius just jerked his arm away and glared at Snape.

"And what's so funny?" He said in a low tone.

"I for one, think that Potter finally figured out that she can't get away with her fame all the time."

"Oh for fuck's sake Snivellus!" Sirius shouted. He was really mad.

"Jenna hates her fame and if you weren't all so wand happy, she would've told you that she was on her way to an appointment." Dumbledore gave Sirius a disappointed look.

"You shouldn't have kept this from us Sirius."

"I didn't know about it until some idiot here," Sirius gestured to the Weasley clan, "decided to try and curse her when I found her note, which is gone by the way and don't try my patience Dumbledore, I'm not in the mood." He snapped before Dumbledore got the idea of trying to get past Sirius' shields.

"You know what I think?" Remus asked quietly. Everyone looked at him.

"You trying to keep Jenna locked up has made you succeed where no one else had."

"And what's that professor?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You made her abandon the wizarding world." Everyone was in an uproar about that. Sirius just dragged Remus from the chaos and upstairs.

"Was that your intention?" Remus asked. Sirius snorted.

"Not really, but the outcome is rather amusing.

"No one noticed us not commenting on her appearance."

"I think they all thought she used a glamour charm for that. But Jenna can only hold it for one thing at a time." Sirius said knowingly, remembering the flickering from the night before. Remus snorted.

"And they call themselves her friends."

"I doubt that they were really her friends at all Mooney," Sirius said quietly. Remus just sighed and patted his friend on the back. They had nothing else to go on until Jenna calls them. The _if she calls, _hung in the air heavily between them.

"I'm going for a shower," Sirius said and abruptly got off the bed, making Remus flail slightly. Sirius just sent a wink while Remus just flipped him the bird, making Sirius laugh that could be heard down the hall.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna breathed in deeply as she got off the shuttle, taking in the sea air. She looked up in the sky and saw that it was still morning. Jenna groaned slightly. Time zones are a bitch. Plain, and simple. Throwing her bag across her shoulder, she kept her jacket open as she didn't feel like doing it up, especially with how hot the shuttle was after two hours. Making her way off the landing, Jenna could see why San Francisco got the name of being the most diverse city in the Federation, that wasn't a colony that is. Humanoids, humans, aliens and other creatures off many types were walking around like it was just a normal day. Jenna mused that it _was _just a normal day, as she walked down the street.

She stopped and looked at herself in a window. Her blond hair hung down to the middle of her back in messy curls that she cursed, with violet eyes staring back at her on top of sharp cheeks and a button nose. Her figure make her turn slightly, admiring it, now that she doesn't look like a stick. Grinning at that and pushing her hair back with a slender hand, Jenna was almost skipping when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Turning her head slowly, her fear just doubled when she saw two Death Eaters in muggle clothes (or as close it was in a wizards wardrobe that is), and she just started running, when she heard them starting to run after her. She was just Fates bitch, wasn't she?

**Yeah! I'm done :) Now I get to have fun cause next chapter has Jimmy and Bones in it! (Honestly, they and Sirius and Remus are my two favourite pairs, brother wise). How did I do? I know the will part sucked but other then that?**


	4. Unexpected Meetings

**Sorry for taking so long, but I was having trouble with writing this a bit. I know I had the previous three chapters done pretty fast, but updates will be slower as I'm back in school -_- with the idiots who did my schedule made me have a full semester one and a next to empty second semester. Yeah...not happy. We get to meet Jimmy and Bones now though :D Reviews and OMs are welcomed, especially for ideas. No idea when the next chapter will be up and I hope you enjoy this :) **

Jenna just ran. She ran like Hellhounds were chasing her.

She weaved between people as she ran down the street, with some panic showing on her face. She looked behind her and saw that the three men (how did she miss the third one?), were starting to run after her. Jenna did a sharp turn around a building, hoping to at least buy her more time to disappear.

Her only and glaring problem was: she didn't know the city at all. When you're trying to outrun someone, it's usually best if you know the layout of the city so there's a greater chance of losing the person. Jenna didn't dare go down any side streets, in fear that they'll lead to dead end roads. She ran and ended up running into people as she ran, trying to keep out of reach. She looked up and saw the tall building looking down at her, with what she swore were security cameras, following her. She really hoped that _someone _would come and help her.

She could see the edges of the Bay and a park straight in front of her. Jena made a quick decision to turn left, not wanting to go into the park. From what she remembered, parks are never really crowded so it's much easier to do magic undetected as well there and a greater risk of being caught as well. Jenna gritted her teeth as she felt her legs starting to burn from the running. Looking behind her, Jenna could see the Death Eaters still running behind her. Mentally cursing at this (wizards were never fit!), she tried to mentally figure out how they were keeping up with her when the answer hit her: they were using magic as steroids!

Wanting to smack herself with the obvious answer, Jenna was mentally wishing for her magic to give her strength to keep going. Curling her lips inward, Jenna saw the Golden Gate Bridge and decided to run there, trying to figure out what to do next. She had no idea on what the layout of the city is, no contacts and probably no hope in Hell that someone would help her.

The police forces were trying to catch the people chasing her, but the Death Eaters (in a moment of wisdom), put up notice me not charms that were strong enough to have them ignored by everyone who didn't possess magic.

Jenna gulped in air as she ran across the bridge, accidentally looking down. She jumped sideways at how high up she was and nearly tripped over her feet while running forward and jumping sideways. Getting her balance back, she made it to the other end of the bridge when she looked back. She saw the Death Eaters coming across the bridge, over halfway. She let out a small gasp at how close they were and took off again going towards Starfleet.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna looked behind her as she ran. She had no idea how long she's been running (from what her lungs have told her, a while and if she didn't stop soon, she was going to have serious issues), as she weaved between people as she tried to keep the panic from her mind.

How the hell did the Death Eaters follow her? Did the goblins betray her? _'Now is not the time to think like that!' _She chastised in her mind, as she focused on running until _someone _decides to call for help because her stopping is basically a one way ticket to Voldemort and that was not what she wants. Gritting her teeth, Jenna sprinted across the road between traffic and saw people yelling and honking at her.

She turned around but didn't see anyone she wanted to see. All that did was increase her paranoia and panic. Breathing loudly, she quickly turned and it took a second before she realized that she was on a campus. What it was for, Jenna didn't really care at that moment. All she cared about was dodging those men long enough to disappear.

She really hates the Stature of Secrecy right now. If it wasn't there, she'd be ripping those three a new one. Her blond hair streamed behind her as she continued to whip her head around, looking for the Death Eaters. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Shit!" She swore. She felt her feet trip themselves and she went down still moving forward. She did an awkward roll and scrambled to get back on her feet and made the mistake of turning around. Her jacket was open as she found it too hot on the shuttle to keep it done up.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Jenna screamed as she felt it slash against her front, taking her off guard and she couldn't pin point where she got hit as the force made her land on her back. Jenna turned over and tried to get back up again but she found someone on top of her. She tried kicking them off, but the blood loss was going to her head quickly. She grabbed her wand, no magic rule be damned.

_"Stupifey." _The Death Eater (that she now figured out was Malfoy), blocked it with a shield that absorbed the spell. Jenna figured she was lucky in that way, but it did get him off her slightly, letting her kick him in the chest.

_"O__ssa __Frangere." _Jena howled as she felt the impact of the spell to her chest and felt her ribs break or fracture. Malfoy then tried to haul her up, which she would have none of. Jenna bit Malfoy's hand and fell backwards and hit her head on the pavement when he let go with a yell.

She was dimly aware that there were other people there, one yelling for something and the other starting to tackle the person off her. She was panicking as blackness was creeping into her vision. Jenna was panicking.

The Death Eaters could remember where she was now, and they can't not if she wanted to live. Jenna thought with all her might, _"Obliviate!" _She concentrated on the Death Eaters, and was desperately hoping that it would work. Her magic ended up sapping the rest of her strength and could hear the dull roar of people talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying, only that someone was there and holding her, and that she felt safe on their arms. With that thought, Jenna's world turned black.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

James Kirk and Leonard McCoy (or Bones, as known to Jim and refuses to call him anything else ever since they met), were just walking around on campus. Nothing special, even though it was Christmas break for another week. Jim had no family to go to and McCoy didn't want his best friend to be alone, knowing that it'll only be his mother and sisters around and even though they were on speaking terms, he tried not to go back too often. Jim was trying not to bounce as he walked with McCoy just rolling his eyes at his friend.

"For Jesus Christ Jim! Didn't you go for a run today?" He said in bewilderment. Jim only ever got this way when he had extra energy that he usually burned off at the track. Or getting into bar fights. Leonard couldn't understand how or where Jim got all this energy from, especially since he does ridiculously long runs _before _combat training and even then, he hardly breaks a sweat and is bouncing off the walls afterwards.

"Nope, forgot all about it Bones." Jim said cheerfully. He did forget about it, which happens rarely, but something was distracting him, something he couldn't put his finger on, and it bugged him relentlessly. Jim just shrugged it off for now as he enjoyed his walk with his friend. Jim couldn't really remember having a better Christmas then now.

They were halfway through their second year of the academy, with Jim being on a fast track to command. _"Four years? I'll do it in three." _Jim could remember the words he spoke to Captain Pike, after he got that dare to join the academy. So, Jim naturally upped the stakes slightly. For him, first year was much easier, as he had to get tested to qualify and see where he was placed in all his classes. Some of them were second year but majority were the first year courses, such as Tactics and diplomacy (Jim will admit to himself that he never had the patience for that, not that he'd tell anyone that), Survival and all their simulations and a few other classes that Jim took just because he could, and he liked a challenge. Staring across the campus towards the Golden Gate bridge, he tapped McCoy on the shoulder.

"What Jim?"

"Tell me I'm not seeing things," He said in disbelief, getting ready to run. McCoy rubbed his eyes and blinked.

"Nope." Jim just looked at him before running.

"Dammit Jim!" McCoy shouted as Jim took off across campus and saw the person trip on something invisible. Jim saw one of the pursuers point a stick at the girl, now that he could properly see, and shouted something that Jim had no idea of and a beam of light came out of it.

"Holy shit," Jim muttered as he kept running, wincing as he heard the girl scream and had her arm cuddling against her body. Jim was almost there. He took off towards the back, knowing that the sooner he got rid of the back up, the sooner he could help the girl, as he _really _didn't want to get jumped.

As soon as Jim got there, he wrapped an arm around the one person's neck and swept the guys legs out from under him as he struggled, making him unbalanced. The other one heard the commotion and turned to Jim.

"Ah shit. Bones!" Jim shouted, hoping to hell that Bones was coming or else he was screwed. Jim decided to take out the one that had the face of an executioner. Jim inwardly shuddered at that, but went after him.

_"Avada Kedava!" _A beam of green light was heading straight for Jim. As soon as the first syllable was out, Jim hit the ground fast and hard, his survival instincts were now getting kicked into over drive. Gritting his teeth, Jim could see the girl weakly struggling against the other man, making Jim see red and heard the man he took down get up behind him. He jumped up and tackled the other guy to the ground.

"Dammit Jim!" McCoy shouted as he narrowly avoided getting hit by the light.

"Just take him down!" Jim yelled, as he twisted out of the way of the light. He wasn't quick enough and felt his arm break.

"Ok, now I'm pissed." He seethed. Jim punched the guy in the sternum, slightly surprised when he heard him howl in pain. Jim didn't spare his knuckles a second thought as he heard the girl give a high pitch scream and heard a couple clear breaks of bones, probably ribs.

Jim saw the guy trying to get up when Jim punched his throat, knocking him out, but not technically killing him. He looked up and saw the girl land on the ground with a thud. Jim ran over and jumped at the guy while the girl was struggling to breath. Jim punched the guy in the nose, hearing the satisfying crunch of a broken nose, and him howling. Jim kicked him in the head after glaring at the offending man and went straight for the girl.

"What the hell took you so long Bones?" Jim asked in irritation.

"Had to call security. They'll be here in a few minutes and I just called a medical team while you were beating the other guys to a pulp." Jim just shrugged as he held the girl, who's bag is still on her shoulders.

"Help me get this thing off her." Jim said as McCoy came over. Leonard could see the dark stain covering the girls sweater under her coat and Jim's hand was covered in it.

"I got the bag, you keep pressure on that gash." Jim looked down and saw his hand covered in warm blood, staining it red. His arm was starting to throb slightly. McCoy struggled with the bag as he was pretty sure that the girl had a few broken ribs.

"What the hell was this all about Bones?" Jim asked in wonder. He felt the material for her jacket and it made him curious, as he's never felt anything like this. McCoy shrugged.

"Turns out she gave a good chase all through San Francisco. She ran a few blocks from the shuttle landing to here according to the security officer I was talking to." Jim was slightly amazed at that. The girl was a runner and a pretty damn good one at that. McCoy opened her bag and found a small trunk inside the size of a box of playing cards. _'Must be important,' _McCoy thought. He found jewellery in there and a letter addressed to Jenna.

"Her name is Jenna apparently." McCoy said, holding up the unopened letter. Jim wanted to know what was inside, but he concentrated on making sure that Jenna didn't bleed out. His ear twitched at the sound of running. He looked over his shoulder and saw security and a medical team rushing over. Jim breathed in a sigh of relief when he noticed that Jenna was starting to turn grey slightly from all the blood loss. One of the paramedics broke off from the team and quickly knelt beside Jim.

"How critical?" The one asked by the stretcher. The one beside Jim had a grim look on his face as he ran the tricorder up and down Jenna.

"Bad. She needs some surgery on that gash as it nicked her liver and spleen and tore up the muscles there." Jim winced at that. Even with all the new technology, it'll take a while to build up that muscle again.

"Do we know anything about her?"

"Other then her name is Jenna, no," Jim replied. The paramedic gave a solemn nod before calling for the stretcher and loaded Jenna onto it. The security team were looking at the men is disgust.

"Care about what happens to them?" The leading officer asked. McCoy and Jim shook their heads at that and the officers took the men away. As McCoy and Jim looked at the backs of everyone, Jim realized that they still had Jenna's bag.

"At least we have an excuse to go see her," Jim grinned. McCoy just rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to hit on her are you?" Jim's Cheshire Cat grin was the only answer Leonard needed.

"I want to be there when she turns you down." McCoy said with a slight grin at the thought of Jim getting shot down. Jim just pouted at that.

"And you're still getting that arm checked out." McCoy said. Jim started to whined at the prospect of going to the hospital for himself while McCoy rolled his eyes, knowing exactly why Jim had problems with the hospital, and not just because of his extensive allergies either.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

By the time they got to the hospital, Jim has already gotten a call from Captain Pike, wanting to know where the hell he was. Jim winced at that and promptly handed the comm. unit to McCoy, who grumbled about it, but took it regardless as they made their way up to the campus hospital. McCoy was also grumbling about Jim and him apparently not wanting to use his hand that well anymore since he never said anything. Jim gave him a sheepish smile at the look he was getting. McCoy just rolled his eyes and muttered, "big baby." Jim just gave a quiet snort at that as they kept on walking.

"What did Pike want?" Jim asked quietly.

"He was grumbling about why we're always involved in everything and that security will be coming later to talk to us about what happened." McCoy answered. It was rare for a student adviser to be as close to their student as Pike was. He would sometimes come over for dinner or just make Jim come in for extra chats. Mostly to keep Jim out of trouble, which wasn't exactly an easy feat with all the trouble hat's attracted to Jim. McCoy once brought up the point the if Jim got his own ship, he'd need a whole personal medical and security team from all the trouble he gets in. Jim just gave him a look.

"Trust me, I don't go looking for trouble half the time." Even if McCoy was slightly skeptical, Jim was being honest. After he turned fifteen, he _did _try looking for trouble, if only for the fact that it made him feel alive. Once he turned twenty two and Pike found him, Jim was already trying to cut back on those tendencies. He really wasn't looking for trouble in the bar, he just wanted a drink and to flirt.

He shook his head back into the present. Jim blink, not realizing how deep into thought he was as they were already at the hospital.

"That was fast," Jim commented. McCoy just snorted.

"You were walking around thinking about something in that big head of yours. It won't involve dragging me into something, is it?" McCoy asked, although he really was begging.

The last time was just a couple days ago when Jim somehow convinced him to go to a bar, especially after finding out that he wasn't having his baby girl over for Christmas and they both got into a couple bar fights that night and were both nursing more then a broken nose and bruises. Jim would've had bruises everywhere and some scrapes still if they didn't have the technology that was available today. Making their way inside, McCoy strode over to the nurses station and started to rapidly talk to them. Jim wasn't really interested in what they have to say, just that they were here to drop off Jenna's things. McCoy came over to Jim.

"She's still in surgery and will be there for another hour from what the nurse said. Apparently her body was fighting the treatments from whatever caused that slash across her abdomen." As soon as McCoy said that, there were nurses running out of the operations room with blood staining their gloves. When they were yelling about some medication (Jim thinks that it was metorapan but he wasn't 100% sure), McCoy cursed. Jim just gave him a curious look.

"It's one of the standard pain treatments and apparently she's allergic to it, just like you Jim." McCoy started grumbling about the inconvenience his allergies were when Jim looked over to the operating room. He doesn't know why, but there's an annoying thought in the back of his mind about all this. Sure, she was cute (from what he could see), but…there's something about her that Jim can't figure out. He likes puzzles, always have, but maybe this one will be the ultimate puzzle. Nurses stopped rushing back and forth and the room was quiet again, save from the quiet talking and beeping from the bio beds.

Jim frowned at that and sat down, knowing that Jenna would probably want her things back afterwards. McCoy ended up sneaking up on him with a bone setter, making Jim glare at him wile McCoy looked apologetic with one of the nurses with him.

"Sorry Jim but we need to fix this, the sooner the better." Jim knew he had a point, didn't mean he had to like it.

He sighed and held out his arm, waiting for his friend to get on with it.

"I don't need any pain killer Bones." Jim said. What Jim _really _didn't want, was the happy, floating feeling that gave him less control then he's comfortable with, but the feeling is usually gone within minutes, much to the confusion of his friend when the medications wear off much faster then it's suppose to, at all. McCoy just chalks it up to Jim being Jim.

Jim was in so much deep thought, that he didn't even hear the machine turn on, or Bones starting it on his arm. Only when the dull roar of pain from his arm started getting stronger, and Jim looked at him arm as he felt the heat coming from his arm from the accelerated growth of mending the bone. Jim gritted his teeth as McCoy gave him a look.

"Almost done Jim, twenty seconds." Jim started counting to twenty. When he get to nineteen, McCoy shut the machine off. Jim just blew some air in relief that it was done and was slightly turning his wrist and arm and found it slightly tender. Jim relaxed in his seat again and was wiggling slightly in the chair trying to get comfortable for what he will find a long wait.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jim was nearly falling asleep by the time McCoy was shaking him. They didn't really talk, as there really wasn't anything to talk about. Security still hadn't come yet and Jim was getting impatient with them. Jim huffed and crossed his arms in irritation. McCoy just rolled his eyes at that, knowing Jim's childish antics well by now. Jim had honestly lost track of time (not that he was really keeping time in the first place), but even he knew its taking longer then normal for them to come.

The security people still hadn't arrived yet when a doctor came out looking exhausted and had his blood stained clothes already off. He went over to the nurses station and was talking to the nurse quietly, while the nurse was typing away rapidly and the commands. A few minutes later, the doctor made his way over to Jim and McCoy.

"Mr. Kirk, Mr. McCoy-"

"Doctor McCoy, Bones corrected, irritated that the man couldn't even remember that they work in the same hospital. The doctor ignored him.

"I'm told that you two were first on the scene with the girl."

"If you could call it that, then yes." Jim said.

"As we don't know who her next of kin is yet and you are a doctor," he nodded towards McCoy when he said that (which McCoy was nearly grumbling at how he finally figured that out), "I can tell you that she lost a lot of blood and needed to have her spleen repaired as it was only a nick so we didn't need to remove it and her liver was partially torn up and her muscles in her abdomen and stomach area were a mess. She also had a concussion and since she fell asleep, we're not sure if she'll wake up from it, not knowing how severe it was. The girl also had a severe lactic acid build up in her muscles and seven broken ribs and fractured the rest," Jim mentally cringed at that, knowing how much breaking four and being conscious hurt. "And we had to give her some Terakine to help relieve the pain for her slightly before we could go in with the bone setter and repair the damage. Now that she is resting, I need to know if you have any information on her."

"All we know is that her name is Jenna from an envelope we found in her bag," Jim said. He may not trust doctors, but Jenna does need the help so he'll gladly give it, no matter of the personal dislike towards them. The doctor just nodded at that.

"Well, we'll find out who she is if she wakes up." Jim scowled darkly when the doctor said _'if.' _Jim never liked that word if. It always made it seem that there was no hope or anything. He didn't believe in no-win scenarios, never had and he blamed the universe for that.

"Can we go see her?" Jim asked. The doctor hesitated at that, but one look at McCoy and the doctor nodded. Jim could easily attest that Bones could be very scary when he wants to be.

Jim slung Jenna's bag over his shoulder and went to see the girl that ran over half of San Francesco. As Jim and McCoy followed the doctor, Jim's thoughts were wandering to everywhere and wondered if Bones was going through everything the doctor said and making lists of meds that he would give her himself. Jim let himself give a small smile as he shook his head slightly at that. They made their way down the corridor and stopped in front of room 243. Jim looked over a his best friend and saw him staring at the door as the doctor opened it.

Jim took a breath and went inside and looked at the girl on the bio bed. She didn't look older then sixteen, and that was pushing it. There were bandages wrapped around her stomach from the slight bulge Jim could see under the blackest. Jim gave the doctor a questioning look.

"Everything we used wouldn't work so it's going to have to heal the old fashion way, then we can get rid of the scarring. I'll leave you two gentlemen." The doctor then left. McCoy and Jim looked at each other. Jim moved closer and saw faint scars running up her left arm and was slightly alarmed at the placement of the one on her right arm by her elbow with a puncture mark on her forearm.

"Tell me I'm not seeing the one by her elbow," Jim said to McCoy. He shook his head.

"You're not seeing things." They looked at each other. What happened to this girl?

**Ok, this wasn't my favourite chapter to write, but how did I do? Did I at least get Jim and Bones semi-right? and the spell, _O__ssa __Frangere_ means break bones, literally. But in all actuality, how did I do? Suggestions for the next chapter?**


	5. Awkward Meetings

**Yeah...slightly shorter then the other chapters, but I needed to cut off somewhere or else this would've been ridiculously long...8,000 words long I think. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews on this! I actually got the one idea from a couple of reviewers (they'll know what I'm talking about), and I REALLY hope that I live up to the expectations of the meeting *rocking back and forth in a corner, muttering to myself* So yeah. Anyone reading LFAF...Im redicuously sorry it's been a few months but I've literally hit a writer's block that's slowly cracking right now, especially since I finally figured out how to get Mike Franks up to the States and it toying with the idea that SIrius and Remus come along in disguise...still working on that.**

**Oh, and to the one Guest: The revelation is mostly likely in the next chapter...as far as I know. The very latest chapter 7.**

Jenna was floating. It was a feeling that she never had before. She was drifting between black and grey, from what her eyes saw under her eyelids. She could hear yelling and found that she couldn't breathe soon after (after all, how could she tell time?), and felt something being shoved down her throat. Everything was dull after that. Her eyes started to rapidly move as she started hearing voices.

"-nes. I mean, who would give themselves a puncture mark like that, two inches wide, not even near a vein on purpose?" Jenna mentally cringed at that, remembering the pain from the basilisk venom. She looked around and found the blackness swirling around her, getting pulled down until she ended up getting locked into the memory again and couldn't get out.

Jim looked at Jenna, who had a small frown on her face before she started shaking slightly and twitching.

"What the hell?" Jim looked at McCoy while Jenna twitched and her face was scrunched up.

"Her heart rate is up and her adrenaline levels are slightly high," McCoy muttered as he looked at her charts. Jim looked at his friend in alarm.

"Wouldn't that mean that the medication isn't working?" Jim asked. McCoy shook his head.

"It means that she's waking up too damn soon. If she was given the standard amount, then she should still be deeply under for at least another twelve hours for the bio beds to do their jobs." Jim frowned at that. If Jenna was having a nightmare (or something is going on in her head), then she's burning everything off too fast to be normal.

"Can't we give her anything?" Jim asked. McCoy shook his head.

"Even if her body is burning it off, traces of it will still be in her bloodstream and can overdose easily." Jim bit his lip, thinking.

"Do we know anything about her parents?" McCoy shook his head.

"We don't even know if she's still a minor or not. I think that the doctor took some blood to see if she's even in the data base."

"She is." The two men whipped around and saw the doctor standing there with a PADD.

"Jenna Annora Potter. Daughter of the late James Charles Potter and Lily Catherine Evans. Born 2241.212 in London England, guardians are Petunia Evans and Vernon Dursley, sister of Lily Evans and has lived there since 2242.306 and has had a couple trips to the hospital for allergic reactions and a broken arm. She disappeared in 2242.335 and her records dried up after that." Jim raised an eyebrow at that vague record. Something wasn't right with them.

"Not true," a voice croaked. The three men whirled around and saw violet blurry eyes staring up at the ceiling. The doctor looked at his notes with his eyebrows drawn together when he looked at her.

"What?" she said. The doctor shook his head.

"Nothing." Jim could see Jenna give the doctor a calculating look before looking at him and Bones. She squinted her eyes.

"I know your voice," she said quietly, staring at Jim. Jim could've sworn that her eyes were examining his soul and judging.

As Jenna stared into Jim's blue eyes, she couldn't help but notice that they're bluer then any kind of blue she's seen. She can tell that Jim has seen things, things that people should never see. Jim was nearly squirming at her stare.

"What's not true?" The doctor asked. Jenna had to think for a minute to remember.

"I'm always at the Dursley's every summer. I went to a boarding school in Scotland that my parents went to. They just hate me and told everyone I go to a juvenile school." She said in a matter of fact type voice. Jim mentally cringed at that, remembering all the times he's done that.

"So…" Jim trailed off awkwardly. Jenna just raised an eyebrow.

"When am I leaving?" Jenna asked. She _really _hates hospitals. Whether by genetics, because of how often and how horrible her stays have been, or both, she really had no idea since no one has ever talked about her dad beyond the basic facts and until she can find George and James, she knows next to nothing about her mother as well.

She heard the doctor say that her mother was Lily, so that gave the indication that they all think that she's fifteen still and her tampered (or official…this is going to get confusing), records so they have no idea who her real mother is. Either that's a really good thing or not, either way, it's going to bite her in the ass later, she's sure of it.

Ok, she thought, apparently her blood is still altered to Lily's genetics so the full change must take longer then expected and the blood glamour wore off first. Jenna pondered at this, trying to figure it out and decided if she could find anything about this in her blood magic books that she brought with her from the Potter vault. The doctor gave a small cough, to which Jenna just turned her eyes lazily to him.

"Yes?" She asked raising an eyebrow. McCoy shuddered slightly. She looked eerily like Jim when she does that and that's not necessarily a good thing.7

"You won't be leaving for another week I said." The doctor repeated. Jenna had a horrified look on her face.

"I won't need a week! I'm probably already healed." She said. She went to fling off the blankets when the brown haired man gently pushed her back on the bed. Jenna just glared at him for that. She looked down and saw her entire midriff covered in bandages. She gave the doctor a questioning look.

"We had to repair the damages inside and there's probably going to be a little scarring from that." Jenna just sighed. _'One more for the collection,' _she thought. She just huffed.

"Can I at least leave tomorrow if I'm good?" The doctor shook his head.

"As a minor, you need a guardian to sign for you." Jenna snorted. The Dursley's were probably disappointed that she didn't die.

"Good luck with that," She said. She could see blondie give the grumpy guy a look with grumpy raising an eyebrow at that. At his slight glare, grumpy gave in and turned to the doctor.

"We can take her in. Jim is a cadet at Starfleet and I'm a doctor here so she'll be able to recover."

"Dorms?" The doctor asked. Grumpy shrugged.

"We got an apartment on campus so we're fine." The doctor sighed, hating this, but if the girl's guardians won't come and sign for her…

"Fine." He said.

"But, she is your responsibility."

"What am I a dog?" Jenna asked irritably. Jim sniggered slightly at that while McCoy just raised an eyebrow.

Jim tuned out what the doctor (he knew Bones was listening so he didn't need to worry), so he decided to check out Jenna. Her dirty blonde hair was everywhere and her small nose complemented her face. The one thing that really stood out were her eyes. They were almost like the dark amethyst crystals that were also staring right back at him.

"What?" She asked. Jim gave her a grin.

"Oh nothing, just admiring." Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"Well, being the 'object' of your admiration, can I at least know the name of my admirer?" Jim could hear the finger quotes around object and was slightly startled at her question. Everyone knows him, or has at least heard of him or can spot him out from either pictures or because of his uncanny resemblance to his father. The only difference is his eyes. George's eyes were more of a blue grey colour while Jim's was an impossible blue. When ever a girl learns his name, they get out the pity party and starts cooing over the fact that his father's dead. It doesn't bother Jim. He's had to live with that fact for 23 years. So, he decided just to say his first name.

"Jim. The names Jim."

"And does this Jim have a last name?" Jenna asked with her voice sounding amused.

"Possibly, but I prefer to be just Jim."

"Well, just Jim, you already know that I'm Jenna Potter. Although, just Jenna would work just as fine." McCoy just rolled his eyes at the two of them flirting with each other.

"And the grumpy man over there is Lenard McCoy, more commonly known as Bones."

"Just to you Jim." McCoy grumbled. Jim just rolled his eyes.

"I feel the love." Jenna just snorted at that.

"So, when am I getting springed?" McCoy just raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that I'm not making you stay a little longer?"

"Well for one, you're not even my temporary guardian. Two, I could probably get out on my own. And three, I have places to be."

"What kind of places?" Jim asked.

"That's for me to know and you, to possible never find out." Jenna shot back. She didn't want people to know that a high profiled Commander of Starfleet had an affair with a man that doesn't exactly exist.

The only reason why James was in the database was (according to Sirius), because Lily didn't want him to explain why he wasn't in any of the systems if he's ever caught out in the muggle world. They got him in when they both turned seventeen, with James lying and saying that he was an orphan (not much off the mark, considering his parents were killed when he was sixteen), and he didn't know who his parents were and wanted to know if they were in the database. James and Lily already knew that any witch or wizard that wasn't raised in the muggle world is a ghost person, as every person on any Federation planet was put into the system when they were born. Jenna obviously wasn't right after she was born, otherwise her records would show that she was born on 2239.363 and her mother was Winona Kirk.

Jenna was now itching to read the letter her father left her. She didn't even realize that McCoy and the doctor were still talking. Her surprise must've been on her face as Jim leaned over, "doctors can go on for a while can't they." Jenna nodded.

"Just babbling in something that I swear resembles Klingon or something." Jim grinned.

"Don't let Bones hear you say that or else he'll hypo you." Jenna just gave him a strange look at that.

"He serious will, never doubt that." When Jim said serious, Jenna was half expecting Sirius to say his Sirius joke. When no one said anything, her easy grin slid off and her eyes went slightly distant in the memory.

Jim could see Jenna thinking, or remembering something and knew from experience to not bug someone because they will jump. And probably flip you…ok, Jim admits in his head, it's only him.

Jenna watched in amusement as Jim seemed to be remembering something and was making little faces at it. The doctor came over to Jenna's bed and started typing away at the PADD that hung near her bed. Jim looked at Bones in surprise that he managed to get a doctor to release a patient early.

"I just want to check your bandages Miss Potter." Jenna just carefully sat up and winced slightly as the doctor unwrapped the bandages and bit her lip as he got to the last couple layers. They were sticky with blood and a lot of clear liquid that Jenna couldn't remember the name of. When they came off, all the men were shocked. The wound looks like it's over a day old and was starting to scar up. Jenna just shrugged.

"I'm weird, ok? I've always been like this." The doctor just dumbly nodded and took fresh bandages and reapplied them. Jenna had the unexpected urge to whine at this.

"Ok, anything I can't do?" Jenna asked. She always asks because she knows that there's going to be a long list of things she can't do.

"I already went over it with Dr. McCoy but no strenuous activities that could aggravate the stomach muscles for about a week and then you can start doing small things and start working your muscles back to where they were before." Jenna just nodded and nearly shrieked when she found herself in only a hospital gown.

"Where are my clothes?" She demanded.

"The shirt was beyond repair but your jeans are fine."

"I am _not _going around topless." Jenna hissed. Jim shivered slightly at that. That didn't really sound…human.

"Well-" Jenna just glared at Jim for that.

"I. Want. Another. Shirt." She growled. The doctor hurriedly nodded and nearly rushed out of the room to get her another shirt. Jenna slumped slightly.

"And my jacket?" Jim took it out of her bag. Jenna breathed a sigh of relief. She really didn't want to go back to London just to get another Dragon hide jacket.

"Here." Jim tossed the jacket over when Jenna caught it.

"What kind of material is that?" Jim asked. Jenna shrugged and decided to play dumb.

"Not sure. It was in my family's safe along with a couple other things." Jenna mentally snorted. Couple her ass. Jim just took it at face value for now. The doctor returned and was slightly flustered when he was holding a copy of the shirt Jenna wore earlier. She just snatched it and looked around.

"Anywhere I can change?" She asked. The doctor just shooed everyone out and pointed to a small bag by the foot of the bio bed.

When the door shut, Jenna let her shields drop and had her face in her hands, trying not to tremble. She was screwed, plain and simple. It was just hitting her that without Jim and McCoy's generosity, she would have to find a hotel and everything. She had no one to rely on here. Biting her lip, Jenna took a couple calming breaths before standing up and got dressed. She shrugged on her jacket and could now go through her bag for her wand. She didn't want it in plain sight so she stuck it in her bag before leaving on the shuttle. It was disillusioned and in a side pocket in the inner lining. Jenna thought it was a bit of a genius moment or her. She took it out and stuck it in a pocket in her jacket before coming out.

Jim was tapping his foot slightly, getting impatient. He knew the girls took a while to get dressed, but really? When Jenna came out, she just poked her head out and looked around before coming out. Jim thought that she looked good.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She said with a slight roll of the eyes. Jenna was thankful that she was already discharged and could get out of here. She stayed close to Jim as she had no idea where they were going. They walked for about twenty minutes before coming across an apartment building and Jim just swiped his card on the door before it buzzed open.

"We're still on campus," McCoy said as they went in.

"Where's the library?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Down by the main study hall. Just follow the signs." Jenna just nodded as they all got in an elevator that took them up to the twenty second floor. Jim led them down a couple hallways before stopping in from of 2239. Jenna just raised an eyebrow and wondered if the universe was mocking her in some way. When they got in the apartment, Jenna could see a nice couch and PADD's everywhere.

"The kitchen is that way while it can connect to the rooms, that hallway leads to the bathroom." Jenna tried taking it all in, but she feared that she'd forget everything. She just sat on the couch and no one said anything for a few minutes.

"So," Jim started awkwardly.

"You have any schoolwork?" Jenna shook her head and was silently laughing in her head at the question.

"None that matters anymore." She said. Jenna looked around the small apartment and saw that there was a small kitchen with a replicator (she was curious about that. The Dursley's never got one. Why would they? They had their own slave.), and she was now itching to take it apart.

McCoy could see Jenna staring at the replicator and her fingers were twitching, like she wanted to take it apart. _'Great, another Jimmy,' _he thought.

"You can play with that _after _we eat and get you in a room." Jenna jumped at that and went slightly red at getting caught. The Dursley's never cared whenever her hands twitched. It usually means that she wants to take apart something and figure out how it works, put it back together…with a few modifications of course.

Jim gently took Jenna's arm and lead her to the spare room, that was just as it was when the two friends bought the place…white and empty except for a bed.

"You can make a mess, I really don't care." Jim said. Ok, he did mind a _little _but hey, who says anything about boundaries? Jenna just smiled.

"It's fine Jim, thanks." It's sad to think that a complete stranger treats her better then her old relatives. Jenna drew up short. They're _not _related in any way! Jenna was jumping for joy at that one as she could never figure out how she and Petunia were related as there was nothing in common between the two. Jenna just threw her bag (carefully of course), on the bed and flopped down with a huge grin on her face.

Jim smiled from the doorway and left Jenna, who was admiring the room. He met McCoy in the kitchen with the replicator, looking at it was a sad fondness.

"You look like someone kicked your puppy." Lenard just gave Jim a look.

"You would too if you saw the look Jenna was giving the poor machine. Her fingers were _twitching_ in anticipation to tear this thing apart."

"At least we live in a city so we won't starve," Jim said, thinking back to his poor Aunt and Uncle when he lived there.

"You're right." Lenard said, deflating slightly.

"What do you think of our house guest?"

"Jenna? She's fine." Jim said with a shrug. McCoy raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing Jim.

"That's not what I asked." Jim's shoulders curved slightly, knowing exactly what McCoy meant.

"She defiantly isn't use to kindness from what her reaction to the room was."

"Shit," McCoy cursed under his breath.

"She can't go back Bones, not to that." Jim said.

"Did she ever mention why she came here?"

"No, still working on it."

"No touching that letter Jim," Bones warned, knowing that he'll start snooping. Jim pouted.

"Do you really think that little of me?" He asked in a five year old 'I am innocent' voice. Bones just gave him a flat look.

"Fine, fine," Jim muttered. He sulked to the back of the kitchen while McCoy worked his magic on the replicator (Jim just figures those things hate him), and got three meals done of spaghetti. Nice and simple.

"Supper," Jim called.

"Alright," he got.

Jenna came out rubbing her eyes. She didn't mean to fall asleep, but she guessed that she was more tired then she thought. Trying not to yawn, the smell of food (although she had a sneaking feeling that it was replicated food, not nearly as appetizing as real food), Jenna stood awkwardly at the door, not sure of what to do. Jim just raised an eyebrow and with a grand flourish, he bowed in front of her.

"My darling lady, why don't you come and sit with us humbling peasants." McCoy just groaned at this. Jenna quirked a smile at that.

"Of course." She held out a hand and Jim lead her to a chair and pulled it out for her. Jenna was trying not to grin like an idiot at all the attention she was getting from someone who barely knows her. When Jim sat down, "bout time you infant," Jenna was trying not to touch her food, not realizing how hungry she was. All three of them ate in silence.

"What brings you to San Francisco Jenna?" McCoy asked. Jenna nearly dropped her fork at that. What could she say? Her parents managed to hoodwink the database? Yeah…that won't go over so well.

"I'm trying to find some family over here." Jenna settled on.

"Who? Cousins?" Jim asked.

"Half brothers." It was the truth, just…not of the fact that her mother wasn't her real mother. Jim dropped his fork.

"Who are they?" Jenna shrugged.

"Not sure. I do know that they're older then me and I really have next to nothing to go on. They might not even be on planet." Jenna felt a sinking feeling when she said that, not realizing it sooner. What happens if they are off planet? Jenna decided to ponder that later.

"Maybe we can help." Jim offered. McCoy shot Jim an irritated look while Jenna shook her head.

"Thanks, but no. This is something I need to do myself. Although, if it isn't too much trouble, if I could stay with you two." Jim brightened to the idea immediately while McCoy stayed silent. Jim turned to his friend.

"Well?" McCoy had nearly turned away from those eyes, but not fast enough. He crumbled under them.

"Fine kid, fine." He grumbled.

"As long as there's no parties at two in the morning." He warned. Jenna brightened at that. She dug into her…meal with a new sense of peace. She didn't have to worry about where to stay right now! The problem is going to be after she finds those brothers of hers.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jim watched Jenna as she finished eating and sat quietly at the table waiting for him and McCoy to finish. Jim was quicker and took is last bite before going to the replicator and dumped the dishes in there, keeping the non existent usage of the kitchen record spotless still. Jenna's fingers involuntarily twitched at this, making McCoy grin in some amusement. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear that those two are related somehow. Jenna slowly got up and went over to the replicator and gave Jim a quick look before dumping her plate into the replicator as well. There was a bit of an awkward silence lingering in the air. Jenna didn't say anything and just fled the room, leaving Jim bewildered.

"What was that about?" Jim asked. McCoy shrugged.

"Come on, you have a psychology degree."

""Doesn't mean I actually use it." McCoy grumbled. He just needed to fill in the time to be honest and it gave him something to do.

"Well, I'm heading out." McCoy looked at Jim in surprise.

"It's only six!" Jim shrugged.

"So?" McCoy just made a frustrated noise to that.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow…when it's actually Friday night and I don't have to haul your ass outta bed the next morning!" Jim just gave a cocky smile.

"And where's the fun in that Bones?" McCoy just rolled his eyes.

"You're gonna be the death of me, you know that?" Jim just nodded like a hyperactive child.

"Yep!"

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna was sitting on her bed with her back against the wall. Se didn't mean to run out…it was just getting too uncomfortable in the room. Sure, the men have been nice to her…but how long will that last? Everyone turns on her at some point. The whole wizarding world, her friends…the only ones are Sirius and Remus, and Jenna is shamefully waiting for them to leave her to. She just can't help it! Not really but…she sighed and grabbed her bag and went through it. She fingered the letter and bit her lip. Did she want to read it now, or wait for later? Jenna decided to leave it for tomorrow and she didn't leave her room for the rest of the night, trying to get her head sorted out from everything that's happened in the last twenty four hours. _'Has it really only been twenty four hours?' _Jenna thought before falling asleep.

***Biting nails...how'd I do?  
**


	6. Secret Revealed

**Oh dear God I hope I didn't screw this up! That you for all the reviews and everything! We're finally staring to get into the story. I'm not ashamed to say I have little bits and pieces already written up for future chapters (I think I have nearly two completed ones), and hopefully it'll help me. Now, Before everyone kills me when they get to the end, I have pat of the next chapter done, but I have a test coming up so I'm not sure on when I'll post again. Hopefully not too long though...although Acceptable Losses is distracting me. If you wan to talk about cliff hangers, this author is the master of it. Transitions is the first story in the series by beamirang and holy hell is it ever good! Still pissed about Archer though...  
**

**I did have a comment about Sam though. Sam is a canon character from TOS and since nothing changed until Jim was born, then it stands to reason that Sam still exists. **

**I'll let you all get reading if you haven't already. **

When Jenna was waking up, she noticed that she was in a room that she didn't know, making her bolt up before yesterday came crashing down on her. She groaned when everything started to get sorted out in her head. Looking around, she got into fresh clothes after taking the bandages off (no one will notice), and wandered into the kitchen where there was a small note.

_Went to medical for shift and Jim is out terrorizing the city. Be back by four._

_-Jim and Bones_

Jenna just smiled at the note and put it down. She looked at the clock and saw it was a little past eight. Looking at the replicator, Jenna took it down and ran to her room and got her wand and conjured up a screwdriver and started disassembling the machine, intent to find out how it works, even if it takes a while.

She was fascinated by all the wiring and how it reassembles and takes apart things at a molecular level and stuck her tongue out in concentration. Her hands were slightly black by the time she took it apart and had all the parts laid out in front of her. She knew that replicated food didn't taste great, so she decided to try and do some new wiring. But first, she needed to figure out what it already had.

Looking down the wires, she could see tiny symbols by the wires, which she remembered from some book about replicators. There was the standard wiring for disassembling and reassembling the molecules, getting the nutrients and getting the food colour and shape right. But there was nothing on the texture or taste, so Jenna decided to try texture first by doing some rewiring and reassembling different parts in different sections. She did the same while cutting a couple of the wires in half so she could get the extra wires needed.

When she finally reassembled everything, she looked at the clock again and was shocked to see it was two in the afternoon.

"Wow," she said to the empty room. Looking at her hands, she decided to wash them and put the replicator back, hoping that no one would notice the difference. If there's any changes, she'll own up, but not before then. Going to her room, Jenna dug out the trunk and re-sized it, taking out all the books she had on blood magic to figure out what's going on with her. Finding what she needed was like looking for a needle in a haystack since there's no index or chapters for most of the books, frustrating Jenna to no end.

She ended up finishing two of the books by the time Jim and Bones got home, making Jenna scramble to hide them and shrank the trunk and hid it under her pillow by the time Jim came in her room. Jenna was a bit mortified that her face was slightly flushed from that. She didn't like hiding secrets from these two as they've done nothing but help her, but she can't say anything, which is frustrating her to no end.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked.

"Nothing." She said quickly. Jim just raised his eyebrow in a fashion that said _I don't believe you_. Jenna looked down at that.

"Done terrorizing for the day?" She asked. Now wanting to kick herself for such a bad topic changer, Jenna just looked up at Jim. Jim just shrugged and grinned.

"Yeah, nothing special, although Bones is gonna be freaking out because the huge xenobiology test next week after breaks done. I bet he's forgotten."

"It's a medical test Jim, of course I haven't forgotten." Jim just waved it off.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to get started on that paper that Mr. Xilomo wants done when classes start again."

"On what this time?" McCoy asked.

"More diplomacy shit." Jim waved off.

"You should've started it before the holidays then." Jenna snorted, knowing that she may not be as sweet of a talker like some of the Slytherin's from school, but she could hold her own if she was left alone. Jenna just left the two of them in the kitchen and went and explored the living room, figuring out that she didn't do that yesterday and was too caught up in the replicator today.

She wandered into the living room and saw a small table with a nice couch and a flat screen on the wall with a bookshelf on the opposite side. Jenna raced to the shelf and began tracing the different book spines. Carbon copies of books were really rare now, outside of the wizarding world that is. Jenna thinks that there's some muggle books in her vault, but isn't sure. Maybe she'll ask Griphook later…Jenna was so caught up in it, she didn't hear Jim and McCoy coming.

"Do anything interesting today?" Jim asked. Jenna slowly shook her, head, not sure if she should say anything about the replicator. She looked at the machine and McCoy noticed her fingers didn't twitch. He bet she touched it. He was wondering if they should go out for real food, or just suck it up and deal with it. McCoy was tempted to use it, just to see just how bad the damage was, but on the other hand…he and Jim haven't gone out for a while.

"Hey Jim," McCoy muttered.

"How about going out for dinner tonight with our guest?"

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna sighed in happiness as she sank onto her bed. It's been nearly a week since she came to San Francisco and already she was having the time of her life. Of course, it doesn't mean that she's forgotten about Sirius. No. Her mirror was cracked. When she tried calling him, the connection just sizzled on her, nearly making her cry in despair. She would've owl'd him, but Hedwig would've stood out way too much. Not to mention that the Snowy owl was a breed that was an endangered, border line extinct species, making Jenna use just about every protection she could think of on her beloved bird. It was another reason why Jenna didn't have Hedwig follow her. She'd be much safer with Sirius, although she did wish that she was here with her.

Sighing, Jenna knocked over her note book. Actually…it was a replicated copy of her blank notebook. Jenna knew that paper was scarce and was rarely used anymore, so when she found the blank little book, she was ecstatic, even more so now that she's figured out how to make it last. By replicating the original, she'll have a near perfect copy of the same material every time by just replicating the same thing over and over again. Looking at the paper, Jenna smacked her head against the wall. How could she have been so stupid! She tore a page out of the near perfect copy and started writing.

_Dear Sirius and Remus,_

_Firs off, I' so sorry for running out o n you guys like that. I had no idea that everyone was going to try and kill me! I know you got my note, and I just want to say that I'm safe right now, although I did run into a spot of trouble in the beginning. Don't worry, I'm fine now. I met two men (and no they haven't tried anything on me!), Jim and Lenard McCoy, who Ji calls Bones. Don't ask me why, he just does. They were the one who found e and took me in so now I'm living in their apartment in my own room. I should be extremely thankful, but I know that I soon have to leave, if I have any chance of finding my family. From the note, you could guess that James was my father, but Lily wasn't my mother. My mother's real name was Winona Campbell and she's also dead But I have two half brothers, James (oh the irony), and George. Where they are, who they are, I don't know. Oh it would be so much easier to talk to you face to face, but my mirror cracked. Do I have to do anything special to fix it and will it still work? I'm sending this the old fashion way, but will one of you get a phone please? My number is 298-777-984-4356. I would say a PADD but those would fry real quick. I'll end this or else I'll never send it.  
I love you two,_

_Jenna_

Jenna didn't think it was too bad, but she still folded it up anyways and made an envelope before sticking it in. She nervously made her way to a small store that looked like it'll take her mail.

"Excuse me?" Jenna said. The man turned around and Jenna knew form the green skin he was an Orion.

"Yes?"

"Could you deliver a letter for me? I mean, not personally but-"

"Kid" The Orion cut off her babbling.

"Where would it go?"

"England," She said, feeling the heat in her cheeks. The Orion frowned at that and saw the small envelope before he said anything.

Jenna smiled at the memory, knowing that the letter is on its way to England to Remus' house. Now, she just has to figure out what happened nearly twenty years ago. Classes have restated, much to Jim's complaints and handed in his assignment after doing it practically the day before, much to Bones grumbling of him being a genius, so Jenna was alone. They have used the replicator, and the food was actually half decent, much to the surprise of everyone. McCoy would throw her a look, as if he knew she touched it. Jim's mentor and advisor, Captain Christopher Pike came over on the Friday for supper and met Jenna.

Jenna thought that he was seeing a ghost or something and brushed it off. Pike explained that he took care o security and that the men disappeared from their cells, making Jenna very nervous. She decided to not let it bother her, and looked at her father's letter. Deciding to screw up her Gryffindor courage, Jenna took out the aged letter and started to read.

_My darling Jenna_

_If you are getting this letter, then I have died before telling you the secret. The only reason that the letter was still in the vault was because I would've removed it when you are actually eight. Now, as you are now seventeen (although everything says you're legally fifteen), I want to explain about what we did but first, we need to go back a little. _

_Me and Lily (contrary to popular belief), we not instantly married or engaged. We both agreed to take it slow, which was good because we got in the worst fights we ever did and I walked out on Lily. It was stupid, I know, but our tempers were running high from the war and stress. When I got to London, I realized that I had no where to go and it was the height of the war so I couldn't go anywhere that was familiar to me. Somehow, I ended up in a small bar when this woman came up. They say that people with certain understandings come together. So we talked._

_ I found out that her name was Winona Kirk and that her husband was killed in an attack to save 800 people, including her and their new born son. Winona explained that although she was newly married, she wasn't happy and that her one escape was to the stars. When I asked why, she clammed up. I suspect it has something to do with her new husband and youngest son, who she calls Jimmy, although he had an older brother, George but everyone calls him Sam because that was his father's name. _

_We kept meeting up for a couple days before one thing lead to another. She left to go back to Starfleet a day later as she was only on leave. I never heard back from her, until a year ago when me and Lily found you on our doorstep. It was soon after we had a stillborn child. We found a letter with you, saying your birth date and that I was the father. It didn't take long to connect the dots to Winona. _

_Both me and Lily were appalled that she would abandon you, but I think that something happened in space. We took you in and decided to make you our daughter, both mine and Lily's. We didn't blood adopt you, as you need two parents for that and since I was already your father, it wouldn't of worked, so we went with a Potter blood glamour, the strongest we could find so it even fooled the Hogwarts registration (I personally think that it was because of a Headmaster a past Potter hated and wanted to mask their children's magic for a little while longer or something). _

_The magic would hold until a week before your real birthday and would start breaking down little by little. A week after the glamour breaks, your blood will start changing to show that you're mine and Winona's daughter. If we did survive, then you would've had a choice to have it renewed and stay our daughter forever, or, go back to being mine and Winona's daughter. _

_Don't think we did this out of spite for you Jenna. We did it to protect you from various factors, which I'm sure you now know. The obvious one is Voldemort, but the other one is Dumbledore as we have no idea what he's been up to for the past couple years. There has been talk about a prophesy, but me and Lily are not taking much stock in it as it can refer to anyone._

_Anyway, I don't know if your mother is alive or not, as we haven't been getting any news since we've gone into hiding so it's all speculation. But I do suggest that you go and find your half brothers Jimmy and Sam, as they have a right to know about you, even if they already know about you. You are not legal age in the Federation so I'm giving all guardianship to Sam and Jimmy if they are competent. _

_I better end this as you're waking up and starting to fuss. I love you Jenna, never forget that._

_Love your father, _

_James_

Jenna was crying by the end of the letter and couldn't even think about the fact that there was a prophesy in all this mess. Her father truly loved her and did all this in protection for her. Sniffing, Jenna re-read the letter and picked out the most important facts.

One, her brothers went by Jimmy and Sam. Two, they have guardianship of her whenever she finds them. Three, her father and mother never met again. Four, she was abandoned on the doorstep. Apparently everyone loved doing that to her. But the one thing that puzzled her was the fact that her father never explained the fact that they practically de-aged her. There was no real logical purpose, unless part of the blood glamour made her much smaller as a baby. And maybe this explained why she aged like the rest of her classmates. She still didn't like the fact that she was much older then everyone else and doesn't have the same knowledge base. Blowing a frustrated breath out, she swiped the tears away and decided to go up to the Starfleet library and see what the hell happened to her mother.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna growled in frustration as she didn't find anything of much usage. Sure, there were the basic facts of when her mother was born, her siblings, where she lived and that she went straight for Starfleet after high school and marrying George Kirk and the whole Kelvin incident…but nothing about how she died. Gritting her teeth, Jenna found _nothing _surrounding her mother's death. It's like she vanished into thin air. Tapping her fingers on the desk, Jenna thought about hacking the database, but she didn't want to risk getting caught until she was much better skilled at it. She tried typing in Jimmy Kirk, but all she got was a flagged screen, saying she didn't have access to it. Jenna tried not to scream in irritation, especially as it was the same with Sam's file. Jenna was so concentrated in her work, that she didn't notice someone watching her.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Christopher Pike didn't really like spying on anyone. Not really, especially civilians. But when his PADD sprang to life saying someone is trying to access Winona, Jim and Sam's records, Chris knew that something was up. He quickly found out that the person was at the campus library and it was the middle of the day when all cadets were in class, so no one there was trying to get access.

When he got to the library, Chris could only see the girl that Jim and Lenard rescued, Jenna, her name was. He's been doing some extra research and couldn't believe what he found, especially after talking to some contacts. Of course, seeing is believing, but what he didn't expect is almost looking at Winona with a frustrated look on her face from whenever George was doing something stupid. Chris crept slightly closer and could hear her mumbling.

"This isn't working. Maybe I do need to talk to the brass." Chris was now very curious to what Jenna was up to. She had an old letter beside her that was yellow and a pad of paper. Chris looked at the paper in puzzlement as everything was now electronic. Shaking his head, he left, but now had the intention to figure out who this girl was and why she's interested in the Kirk's. Nothing good ever came of it. The bell went off as Chris made his way back to his office, determined to figure out her motives, and confront her about it.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna groaned as she left the library and made her way back to the apartment. She dumped everything back on her bed and grabbed on of the ritual books she found in the vault. She was still trying to make her way through the blood magic books, but wasn't having much luck. The Black books on the other hand…the ones she copied were very interesting. She's even marked a few pages that she would go back to and couldn't wait to try some of the spells.

Jenna leaned back against the wall. How was she ever going to find her brothers? Their files are all confidential and that helps with squat, so Jenna was basically back to square one. She just hoped her letter doesn't take too long. Turning her head, Jenna could tell that she was the only one here, so she decided to have some fun and conjure up some lights of different colours and make them into shapes.

Jenna always loved doing it and it was a good exercise for her control at wandless magic. She could only do little things, but Jenna is determined to make it grow. Amusing herself, Jenna spent hours doing that until the door opened, making the lights disappear.

"Hey Jenna!" Jenna smiled at Jim and wandered into the kitchen.

"How was your day?"

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Chris watched Jenna back in the library. He decided that he needed to confront her about this. No one was here again, just her which was perfect. He walked up to the table behind her and watched her jump a foot in the air.

"For the love of M-God!" Jenna nearly yelled. Chris just raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"How are you doing Miss. Potter?' Jenna shrugged.

"Alright." She said in a slightly frustrated voice. Chris could see that she was getting frazzled about something.

"What are you looking up?" Jenna nearly faltered at that.

"Research." Chris just raised an eyebrow.

"Right. Then why did the alarm trip on the Kirk files?" Jenna went white at that. _'Fuck I'm screwed,' _she thought.

"Well, you see-"

"I don't care for excuses, I just want to know your intentions." Jenna had a confused look on her face.

"I'm just trying to find what happened to my mo-the Kirks. Everyone talks about them, but…" Jenna trailed off helplessly. Chris couldn't decide whether to lecture the girl, or to pity her. She's obviously looking for something and decided to help her out a bit. Something was telling him to and he's learned to never ignore those feelings. Chris gave her his access code.

"Use it tomorrow so there's no one watching you." He said before walking out. He bet that Jenna was hoping he wouldn't notice her slip up, but he did and that made him think that there was something going on that no one knows about.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna nervously typed in the access code while her head berated her stupidity on getting caught. _'Just be thankful it was Pike and not someone else!' _Her thoughts said. Jenna shook her head. Sometimes she would swear that there was someone else in her head. Looking down at the code, Jenna typed it in and got the files. She eagerly went over to her mothers, before she wanted to let out a whine. Her death was _still _confidential! _'God damn it!' _she thought. But at least there was a bit more information, which Jenna drank in greedily.

Next she moved onto her brother Sam's file and was disappointed. It had a picture of a twelve year old him and saying that he ran away and hasn't been seen since. _'Or has and changed his name or something,' _Jenna thought bitterly. Jenna did some quick math. If Sam was born in 2229.289, that would make him ten years older then her! Jenna raised an eyebrow at that and decided to move onto James' file. When she clicked it, her while world came crashing down.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Pike couldn't believe what he found. It made no sense what so ever! He knew that Winona had some skeletons in the closet, but nothing like this. As he made his way to the library, he thought about the girl and what she could possibly want with the Kirks now. As he went over to the 'computer' section, he saw Jenna's face looking at the screen in horror.

"Not what you expected?" Jenna couldn't saw anything and just shook her head.

"All this time. All this god, damn, fucking time…" she mumbled. Pike was trying to pick up on what she was mumbling about. Jenna just shook her head and put her head down on the desk and glared at him as he was grinning at her.

"You would be mortified to if…" she trailed off.

"Oh dear god I've been flirting with my brother," Jenna realized with horror. Chris was now trying really hard not to laugh at that. The poor girl was mortified enough but this was priceless.

"Shut up," she mumbled, forgetting that he was a captain.

"Since you're not a cadet, I'll let that slide," Chris said. Jenna just glared at him for that.

"What am I going to do?" She asked. Chris just shifted.

"You need to tell him, and soon but not before you get use to the idea. Give a week then tell him." Chris stood up.

"I would head out now since classes are starting so you don't get trampled." Jenna just rolled her eyes at that but got up any way.

"Captain?" Chris turned around and saw Jenna standing there awkwardly.

"Thanks." Chris wasn't quite sure what all she was thanking him for so he just dipped his head slightly before leaving. Jenna could've collapsed right there and then from the exhaustion.

Her Jim was James fucking Kirk. How did she not see it?

"I'm an idiot." She huffed and grabbed her note pad and letter before leaving. Jenna was in a slight daze as she walked back to the apartment. She didn't see where she was going and ended up crashing into someone, nearly knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry!" She cried.

"No, it's my fault. I should've been looking." Jenna finally looked up and nearly swooned. In front of her was a pale brunette with the prettiest grey eyes.

"That makes two of us," she breathed. The guy just cracked a smile at her.

"I'm Chad."

"Jenna." The two of them looked at each other and let go.

"So…" Chad started off awkwardly.

"What are you studying?" Jenna asked curiously, after seeing his cadet uniform.

"Piloting and Navigation." Chad said proudly.

"I'm hoping to get a posting to the _Farragaut _when I graduate next year, but I'll take the _Mayflower _if I must." Jenna grinned at that.

"Done much flying?" Jenna asked. She didn't really realize that they started walking again. Chad shrugged.

"Depends on who you ask."

"Oh?" Jenna raised an eyebrow at that. She was debating whether or not she should ask. Chad just shrugged and grinned.

"I haven't seen you around." He said. It was Jenna's turn to shrug.

"Just came here over the holidays and decided to stay a while. I'm thinking of enlisting in the fall." Chad grinned.

"Another poor soul." He said sadly. Jenna just gave him a confused look before he just shook his head sadly.

"I'll explain another time," he said. Jenna just grinned.

"I didn't know you move fast." Chad blink before the meaning sunk it.

"No! Not like that!" He said hurriedly.

"I mean, we could talk about it or…" Jenna just laughed.

"I was kidding," she said. Why was it so easy to talk to him? Not that she's shy around people, but she normally doesn't take to people that well.

"We could meet up again at the library on Friday, if you don't have anything that is." Jenna said hurriedly. Chad just looked at her with slight amusement.

"Sure. How bout around two."

"Sure," she smiled. When Chad walked away, Jenna's smile dropped. She still had to talk with Jim. Jenna sighed and decided to say nothing about it tonight, mostly because she needed to get her head on straight about this. Taking a breath, Jenna kept walking back to the apartment. How the hell was she going to explain this?

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna just acted like nothing happened, other then she basically stopped flirting and was curious on what Jim will do when he realizes it as well. She looked on the clock and decided to head down to the library to meet up with Chad. She didn't realize that she had a small bounce in her step about it by the time she made it over there. When she saw Chad, she forgot about her worries about Jim finding out as the two started chatting away.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna came through the door with a smile on her face. She doesn't believe in love, not really after the life she's had, but something about Chad just…her smile had a dreamy expression to it.

McCoy was the first to notice Jenna walking on the clouds. He gave a small smile and shook his head at it. Hopefully the poor girl won't have her heart broken. Jenna looked around.

"Is Jim here?"

"No, he'll be here in a minute. Probably trashing someone at hand-to-hand."

"I resent that comment!" Jim stood in the doorway with a pout and crossed arms. McCoy just snorted at that while Jenna looked at them nervously. Pike gave her a week and it's nearly been a week. When Jim got in the door way, Jenna bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"I have something to tell you." She started off nervously. Jim and McCoy exchanged a look at that.

"I found one of my brothers, but I need to say something. My father and step-mother altered my DNA somehow (at least it isn't a complete lie, Jenna still didn't know how), and it made it so Lily was my mother and they changed my birthday. I was actually born on 2239.363 and was abandoned on my fathers doorstep when I was two and they altered my features until I turned seventeen when their lawyer told me the truth and the alterations start wearing off." Jenna took a deep breath. This was it.

"My father left me a letter and it said that Winona Campbell was my mother and that she was married to George Kirk." Jenna thrust the letter into Jim's shaking hands.

Jim couldn't stop shaking at this as he read the letter. He could barely make out Jenna's next three damning words.

"I'm your sister."

**Biting nails, looking around for any flying tribbles coming my way...how was it? **


End file.
